Miss Fortune
by Im-a-Karamatsu-GIRL
Summary: They call you Miss Fortune because you either bring good or bad things... You hate your life, and decide you want a change That change so happens to be 6 neets who own firearms and know how to kill. This should be interesting Alright this is an x reader with all of the bros Osomatsu Karamatsu Choromatsu Ichimatsu Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu mafia matsu au
1. Miss Faker

You hate your life.

You hate your friends, your boss, your parents, your pets, even yourself… And yet everyone seems to think you love them. You put on that cheery facade that makes everyone believe you're actually a decent person when in reality…

Your a stone cold demon who couldn't give a damn about anyone but yourself.

You yawn replying to a work email once again sitting on your couch. You type on your keyboard smoothly letting the soft tapping noises echo throughout the room. You aren't a normal person. You are the strangest person out there actually… You work at an office building with cuticles and the many annoying people that surround you. You hate your job, it is the most boring thing you're forced to do. You sigh getting up and decide to get dressed for work.

Despite what your colleagues think you rarely sleep. When you come in late saying you overslept you're actually lying because in all truth you were just debating whether to play hookie or not. Once you're dressed you grab some coffee and head out. You walk in a straight line stepping over the cracks on the sidewalk and avoiding touching people at all cost.

You arrive at your building and take a deep breath before smiling brightly and walking into the foyer. You say hello to the receptionist with a bright smile and joke about some of the workers. You say goodbye before heading to the elevator your smile dropping easily.

"Hello (y/n)!"

You look up and see your boss. You have the urge to scowl but instead smile and say hello. He talks to you about a new project and asking you to check over it. You take the packet and go over it fairly quickly. You feel the elevator stop before getting out and walking to your cuticle with the packet in hand. You grab a red pen and mark the mistakes you notice before handing them back.

"Ah! Thank you so much," your boss says before hugging you.

You fight the urge to flinch and just smile gently and watch him leave. The moment he's gone your smile drops into your normal stoic expression and you go back to your cuticle. You rest your head in your palm of your hand with a sigh before opening up your email.

 **: 1 NEW MESSAGE :**

You narrow your eyes at the email before opening up a different tab and logging into another email. You see that you have the same message there as well before getting out your small tablet and checking it out there.

Hello,

I have heard many things about you and I am need of your assistance. It's a very important job and you will be rewarded highly for your efforts. Please email me back so I can let you know more details.

Everything will be explained soon.

You narrow your eyes at the email and get an amusing idea. A mischievous smirk appears before you decide to reply in your signature way.

 **Gr33+!ngs,**

 **nd the nsw3r !s n0.**

You hit send before wiping your tablet clean and logging out of that email. You wipe your computer as well just to be thorough and open it up again. Like you said. You aren't exactly normal. You so happen to be a hacker. Or better yet cracker. You have cracked into places people could only dream of. You've seen things the government would surely kill you on spot if they knew who you are, and yet no one really knows anything about you.

The reason for that is because your so precise and meticulous it's impossible for anyone to track you. The reason for that is because the moment you believe someone might be onto you, you destroy everything including your computer's phone tablet, EVERYTHING MUST GO. However that didn't mean you weren't known you had gone through a faze where you liked to torment everyone to make yourself feel better.

You started to leak things to the public and loving everyone's reactions. You loved watching them squirm and would accept large amounts of money in return for taking it down. ALL of it down. Over the years you accumulated a lot of money and honestly didn't have to work if you wished, but your parents believe you have a job so you got this wretched one so they'd stop fussing over you.

But during that reign of terror people started calling you a name and you don't entirely understand it.

They call you Miss Fortune or **M!SS F0R+UN3** as it's more popularly known as. They call you this because you either bring good or bad things. So they either call you Miss Fortune or Misfortune. Over the years you grew to like the name, but it wasn't a name you picked for yourself.

 **: 1 NEW MESSAGE :**

You furrow your eyebrows together before taking a chance and opening.

WOW man you got some nerve declining this offer but we seriously arent taking no for an answer but it was pretty funny seeing my partner react to your message he was angry by your short email and again we arent taking no for an answer so get ready and stop being an ass

You narrow your eyes at the email noticing this one is written with more relaxation and stubbornness. You study the email once more before deciding to reply.

 **Why sh0uld ! gree +0 h3Lp y0u?**

You wait a few moments before another message is sent and you open it once more.

Because your a curious son of a bitch now stop asking questions and come to the address we will send you

You roll your eyes before replying,

 **N!c3 +ry, !'m n0+ g0!ng nywh3r3 unL3ss !t's under my 0rd3rs. Plus ! sh0uLd be abLe to h ck nywhere t ny t!m3 fr0m h0m3.**

You never get a response and so you decide they gave up. It's too bad you think, things were finally getting interesting...

"Hello is there anyone here with the pen name Miss Fortune?"

Your eyes widen and you take in a deep breath to keep your expressionless face normal. You turn to see a young man in a suit. He has on a red button up shirt with a nice black jacket over it and black pants. His red shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way so he seemed almost in a way casual? His dark brown hair made is swept up and to the right making him seem normal, but his eyes... His eyes to were a dark brown, but when the light hit them they almost glowed red.

"There's no one here by that name sir," your boss tells the man.

The man in red scowls before turning around and walking out. You hack into the security cameras to watch him, and you see he's waiting outside talking to someone on the phone. You grit your teeth before logging out and sprinting to a bathroom.

Like you said you are meticulous and you think everything through. That includes bringing disguises. You pull out a wig and put it on and then put on some sunglasses, a thick hoodie, baggy pants, and tennis shoes. You sprint outside and see he's walking down the street. Growling you make sure you have your knife before running after him.

"I'm telling you Choromatsu they weren't there. No one has that pen name nor looked surprised when I said it," he says.

You stay fairly close hiding in a group of girls. You watch him out of the corner of your eyes and even put headphones in so it looks like you're listening to music. You watch him roll his eyes, scowl, and get a very strange look on his face before he turns down an alleyway. You walk past the alley way and then to a different one a little ways down. You walk through that alley way until you get to the original one he entered.

"Listen Choro, we have to do something. If we don't then he'll die and none of us are going to let that happen got it? I am NOT losing one of my brothers!" he shouts into the phone.

"Just get Jyushi and Ichi, send them to me so we can fan out and search for them…."

"Did you email them again?... Ok… No response huh? Alright just send Ichi and Jyushi and I'll call you when I have a lead."

You crouch down before peering around and seeing him yell in frustration before kicking a dumpster with a large amount of force. You watch him growl and his chest heave. You bite your lip before standing up, and weighing your options. So this man was probably apart of the mafia, and that means you could die. Also there's a very peculiar story going on here and you wanna find out what that is exactly…

Finally you sigh and pull your hood over your head. You step out but stay in the darkness where it's hard to see you. You're not entirely positive on what to do so you decide to wait for the other two. When they arrive everything clicks into place.

Two boys looking almost exactly like the first join together, and they talk about something quietly. But the moment they show up you realize who they are. They are the Matsuno family a mafia group compiled of only family. The main thing about them though was that they were a band of sextuplets. You had watched them a few years back because you grew curious. You knew all of their names as well.

Osomatsu is the eldest and is the big boss.

Karamatsu is SiC and uses brawn mainly.

Choromatsu deals with all of the treaties and financial business.

Ichimatsu is a sniper and also has a bazooka he uses when necessary.

Jyushimatsu is a wild force reckoned to be dealt with especially when he has his bat…

Todomatsu is mainly an assassin and usually infiltrates other gangs to take them out from the inside.

You always find them intriguing and thought about trying to join their strange family. Then you remembered you have a brain and don't plan on getting killed anytime soon. As you listen however you hear something important.

"If we can't get past those security systems Karamatsu will be slaughtered," Osomatsu says.

Your eyes widen and you realize the mission is to save their brother. The second in command more importantly… You narrow your eyes before taking out your phone. You open it up and see 3 new messages. Taking a deep breath you reply.

! gr33 +0 h3Lp y0u.

You sigh before looking up and watching Osomatsu's phone light up. He grabs it and holds it up to his ear.

"What?... Wait, are you serious!? But how are we gonna find them?! Hurry and send them the coordinates Choro!" Osomatsu yells.

You can't help but smirk and then boldly walk out into the light.

"Or you could take me there yourself," you say nonchalantly.

Three pairs of eyes lock onto you and Osomatsu stares at you in shock. You show him your phone with the emails, and he swallows thickly. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu stare at you strangely as well. You chuckle before turning to Osomatsu and stare at him unnervingly.

"I told you I don't plan on going anywhere unless it's under my orders," you say grinning.

Osomatsu opens his mouth, closes it, and then smirks, "Yea Choro, I think we have our new hacker…"

You didn't realize then, but your decision would change EVERYTHING.


	2. Miss Cold-Blooded

Osomatsu after saying goodbye to his brother shuts the phone and turns to you with intrigued eyes. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu are on either side of you making sure you don't leave. You don't plan on it, and you believe Osomatsu knows this as well because not a second later he nods and they walk to his side once more.

Ichimatsu watches you and you watch him back. He wears a purple button up shirt black tie and black suit. His hair is swept mostly to the left in a messy fashion.

Jyushimatsu wears a yellow shirt with a black vest, black bow tie, and nice black pants. His hair is swept up and to the right soft and curling.

"So are you three going to stare at me all day or…?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

Osomatsu laughs, "Man I wasn't expecting this! You appeared out of nowhere like a goddamn shadow, and I didn't even sense you were there!"

You cock your head to the side, "When will we leave? I left work unannounced and I still have other work I need to finish as well."

Osomatsu grins, "So you do work at that building?"

You narrow your eyes at him, "Maybe, maybe not. I've been watching you however and the moment you decide to make an appearance asking for me I knew I had to see what was up."

He blinks, "You've been watching me?"

You nod, "I've been watching your family for quite sometime. I found you amusing. How different you all are, the way you fight, and the way you have fun. However I'D like to know how the FUCK did you find me?"

Ichimatsu finally pipes up, "Choromatsu and Todomatsu tracked your multiple emails to 720 different buildings."

You nod, "Yes that's right I have it wired that way so it's harder to track me…"

Ichimatsu nods, "You're a lot smarter than we are it seems. The point is that we needed to find you so we visited all of those buildings er... well a bunch of them until we found you."

Your eyes widen in surprise, "You went to at least over a dozen buildings like that so you could find me?"

They all nod and Jyushimatsu exclaims, "We need your help! Karamatsu nii-san is in trouble!"

You look to Osomatsu for the story and he just gets a guilty look on his face. You bite your lip before turning to Ichimatsu who also looks guilty. You scowl at them before turning back to Jyushimatsu who is right in front of you smile and all. He holds that big smile easily, but as you examine him more you realize it's like your cheery smile.

It's fake.

You growl, "Alright enough with the games. What the hell happened that caused even Jyushimatsu to be upset with himself?"

They all reel back in surprise, "How did you know his name?!"

You grit your teeth saying, "Like I said I've been watching now answer the damn question!"

Osomatsu huffs, "We didn't pay attention to Karamatsu which caused him to be targeted by another gang we had upset…"

You narrow your eyes, "So he was kidnapped because you 5 ignored him again?"

They all flinch and you realize you hit it right on the dot. They seem so upset with themselves you're thankful you couldn't give a shit about your siblings. You roll your eyes and sigh. They all look back to you when you get out a laptop and plug your phone into it. You start typing madly that soft tapping replaced with a frustrated noise. Your hands slide across the keyboard as you type hitting each key like you were playing a piano.

"What are you doing?" Osomatsu asks invading your space.

You flinch and glare at him from the corner of your eye but keep on typing, "I'm tracking down your brother dumbass."

Osomatsu's eyes widen and Jyushimatsu asks, "How did you know we didn't know where he was?!"

You smirk, "Because you're all idiots and never pay attention to Karamatsu so you probably didn't even check for clues until they were all gone."

They all look away ashamed and you roll your eyes, "Stop it with the pouting and those stupid faces it's getting on my nerves."

They all face you and two of the three glare at you. You ignore them and instead keep typing madly on your laptop. You go through weeks of footage until you see an abandoned warehouse and a car pull up. You see a man looking like the missing sextuplet and speed up the footage making sure they didn't leave. You hack into the main camera system inside the warehouse and see footage right now. What you see even makes you feel something for the man.

Karamatsu is tied up by his wrists beaten to a pulp. What makes it worse is that you see he's almost completely undressed besides a blue button shirt. You scowl at the footage and feel the brothers tense before a dark aura emits from them. You sigh before grabbing the coordinates and sending them to Choromatsu.

M33+ us h3r3 !n +h!r+y m!nu+3s.

You snap your laptop shut and shove everything into your backpack. You fling it over your shoulder before facing the three. You yawn and stretch which causes 2 of them to give you a strange look. Jyushimatsu scoots closer and closer until he's in your space by a lot. You glare at him before backing up.

"Don't invade my personal space," you tell him.

Jyushimatsu nods with a big smile and you shudder at how fake it is. You shake your head before checking your watch and informing Osomatsu that you all need to leave. Osomatsu seems absolutely furious by what he saw, and Ichimatsu looks mortified and guilty. Jyushimatsu like yourself doesn't show his rage the same way and instead emits a dark aura.

You remember seeing how tired Karamatsu looked, and a part of you felt bad for him. You don't care about him oh heavens no… But you know how terrible gangs like that can be… You can't imagine the pain he's been through being a family member of one…

"Alright let's go," Osomatsu grits out.

You decide to stay quiet and instead nod. He takes you to a black car with bulletproof windows. You sit in the back with Jyushimatsu and listen to the silence. You notice how sometimes they will shift awkwardly not used to your presence. You smirk to yourself loving how awkward it is. You appreciate the silence and when you pull up to the building you get ready for action.

"This is the building correct?" Osomatsu asks you.

You nod in affirmation as you get out your laptop, cell phone, and headset. You connect to the buildings wifi and hack into the security camera's once more. You see that Karamatsu is no longer in his holding cell, and you quickly find him on another camera.

"Boys, something isn't right here…" you mutter.

They turn to you and you flip your laptop around showing them what you see.

"They have taken Karamatsu to a different location and he's tied up with no one around him," you tell them.

"Then it'll be easy to get him right?" Osomatsu says grinning.

You scowl, "No idiot, it's a trap."

They all realize what you're saying and form an 'oh' with your mouths. You sigh, and watch as they exit the vehicle. You see the last 2 drive up and step out. There's a moment of talking between Osomatsu and Choromatsu before Osomatsu opens up the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Choromatsu says bowing.

Choromatsu is dressed in a green button up shirt buttoned all the way with a black vest over it. He wears very nice pants, and also a white tie. His hair is gelled back with only a few strands in his face. Also on his face were glasses that made his eyes reflect a green color….

You smirk and say, "As long as I get payed and the story behind the mission is interesting I'll do any job."

Choromatsu is dressed in a green button up shirt buttoned all the way with a black vest over it. He wears very nice pants, and also a white tie. His hair is gelled back with only a few strands in his face. Also on his face were glasses that made his eyes reflect a green color…. Choromatsu looks up to you narrowing his eyes in a calculating way. You return to your expressionless face and watch him relax. He scowls for a moment before turning to his older brother.

"They're good. They managed to get past my analysis," he says.

Osomatsu grins rubbing his nose, "They are a lot smarter to!"

You raise an eyebrow and finally Todomatsu says something, "You're confusing them you idiots! Hello, I know you know who we are but we don't know much about you. Only that you're really good at your job."

Your eyes light up at the praise, "I am pretty good at my job, but that's only because I'm so meticulous with everything."

Todomatsu wears a pink button up shirt with a black vest and white tie. His hair is swept up and to the left as he smiles cutely.

Todomatsu nods, "You like to keep everything in order it seems…"

You nod, "Yes, it helps me find a balance in my strange life style."

You notice then that everyone is staring and shift in your place.

"Shall we get going then?" you ask.

They all seem to come to life as they head to their trunks grabbing their respective weapons. You know their weapons by heart now, and when they bring them out it takes everything in you not to touch them.

Osomatsu holds two pistols in his hands because he likes to watch his enemies suffer, but he will get dirty when he has to.

Choromatsu uses throwing knives because he isn't the best hand to hand fighter so he uses those.

Ichimatsu of course has his bazooka and respected sniper weapon.

Jyushimatsu holds his heavy metal bat high above his head letting it glisten in the sun.

Todomatsu had a whip attached to his side, and daggers in his hands.

You wish you could see Karamatsu's weapon, the katanas. Of course the handles are a sparkly blue that should be burned, but after watching the katanas come to life you knew you had to see them. Honestly you wish to hold all of their weapons. When you used to watch their fights from street cams you thought of them as artists and the earth their canvas, as the blood of their enemies paint it with a beautiful red.

Osomatsu hands you a pistol as well telling you it's just a precaution and to be careful. You check to see if there are bullets and sure enough there are. Your eyes light up recieving your own weapon before turning towards the task at hand.

You quickly disable any alarms or traps that are mainframed into the building, but any traps not hooked up to the building you couldn't hack into…

"The alarms and security cameras are down as well as the traps mainframed into the building. However other traps and the big trap around Karamatsu I won't be able to hack into got it?" You tell them quickly.

They all nod and Choromatsu pipes up, "Stay here or head on home your choice. What you see ain't gonna be pretty…"

You watch them run inside the building before getting a mischievous look on your face and followed them inside. You run quickly staying near the walls and making sure you follow the exact footstep the other brothers made.

"KARAMATSU NII-SAN!"

You watch as Jyushimatsu sprints towards his brother who looks worse for wear. You narrow your eyes as Osomatsu unties him and Choromatsu examines his wounds. Staying in the shadows you watch as men emerge with guns, knives, anything really. The matsuno family is outnumbered extremely well, and you're not sure if they can pull this one off.

"Choromatsu, and I will stay with Karamatsu and fight off any that we can. You three try to fight them off long enough so we can get him out of here." Osomatsu orders.

The three youngest nod, and Osomatsu turns to his younger brother scowling at the damage. Choromatsu has a worried expression on his face as he checks his pulse and wounds. You cock your head to the side seeing someone up top cackling quietly to themselves. Smirking you quietly climb up to where they are and watch them from the shadows. They turn and that's when you recognize them as their leader. You have been watching them for a long time as well. In fact….

"Hello leader," you greet stepping out of the shadows.

He freezes and steps back, "You! How are you here? Why are you here?"

You grin sadistically pulling up some files on your phone, "I'm here on a mission and I'm hoping to wrack up some extra cash."

He scowls, "I'm not giving you anything."

With that statement you start laughing it's a forced sadistic lifeless laugh and it catches everyone's attention.

"Oh that's cute," you sneer getting in his face.

"Because last time I recall I OWN you. With a simple press of this button everything will be leaked so I suggest you do as I say~" you tell him holding up your phone as proof.

The man freezes and you giggle, "God it's been a long time since I've felt like this~ I miss the good ol days~"

You look to the ground as if remembering before turning your attention to him, "Now listen here. From this day forward you are no longer to harm one of the Matsuno's got it? From this day forward you will never harm them."

He tries to argue "But-"

"Did you just try to argue with me?" you growl.

You step forward until he's backed up against the railing. You smile sadistically your eyes glowing white as a light hits them. You roughly grab his throat and smash his head into the floor. He cowers under you and you place your foot on his head. You push it down until he's practically bowing to you, and finally you stop.

"Now, do you accept this agreement?" you ask.

"Do I have a choice?" he asks looking to the ground.

He knows he doesn't and so he looks up into your eyes before nodding. He knows what this means. He KNOWS how meticulous you are…He knows the fact that when someone agrees to your wishes that they are already a dead man. He knows that when you say this you're just covering up what's about to happen. He knows that your Misfortune right now, and Misfortune is unfeeling, cold, and meticulous like always...

 _And so you shoot him right through the skull._


	3. Miss Helper

Blood splatters on your face coating it in red. You lift a hand up and wipe it off before looking down at your hand. You sigh before seeing your clothes are stained red as well. You scowl at this realizing you will have to get a new hoodie. You wipe your hands on your hoodies because it's already stained and then turn towards the original scene.

Everyone is watching you with appalled eyes. Well, at least the leaders goons are. The six brothers stare at you shocked, but then you see Osomatsu grin like a madman. He gives you a thumbs up, and then turn to the other goons.

"So, what will you all do now? Your leader is dead, so what do you do now?" He asks grinning.

The men all look to each other, then to Osomatsu, and finally to you. They all slowly back up before everyone is running out the doors. You watch them all scatter like mice, and start laughing softly. You then start to climb down to get to the ground. You land with a small thud, and watch the boys from the shadows. Osomatsu looks around for you before looking at the dark places of the room.

"Hey come on out!" he shouts.

You narrow your eyes before rolling them and stepping out. His eyes lock onto you and he waves you over. You scowl at him before walking towards the six. You stand in front of them all as they all surround their most injured brother. You scan over Karamatsu finally able to see him with your own eyes. He's bruised and battered and probably has a few broken ribs maybe even a fractured wrist. He looks malnourished and fatigued. His eyes look hollow not holding that sparkle he usually has.

"We need to get him home. He's in bad shape Osomatsu nii-san…." Choromatsu tells him.

Osomatsu nods, "Yea I can tell… Alright let's go."

You watch as they go to grab Karamatsu and then see something flash in his eyes… But it's not what you expect.

"Wait! Don't touch him!" you yell all too late.

The moment they grab him Karamatsu is screaming and writhing. He hits everyone who goes to grab him, and you watch as his brothers keep trying to grab him to calm him down. You growl and kick them away from Karamatsu. They glare at you before you crouch in front of Karamatsu who is shaking violently.

"He's emotionally and mentally scarred. You can't go grab him like that," you inform them.

Ichimatsu narrows his eyes, "What do we do then?"

You look over to him, "For him to get better and not freak out it will take time. LOTS of time, and right now we don't have that."

Todomatsu pouts, "What do we do then?"

You look back to Karamatsu before standing up slowly and putting on your cheery facade, "Karamatsu it's going to be ok I need to relax alright?"

You watch Karamatsu as he looks into your eyes and you see him relax. You smile gently keeping his attention on you. Osomatsu touches his shoulder and again Karamatsu freaks out. He reels back and crawls into your personal space. You growl before spinning your gun around and hitting him over the head with it. Karamatsu faints and everyone stares at you in shock.

"Well now we can get him out of here," you say shrugging.

"What the hell?!" Ichimatsu shouts grabbing you by the shirt.

You cock your head to the side, "What? We need to get him out of anyways and it'll take him a LONG time till he'll be comfortable with you touching him."

"But how could you hurt him!" Choromatsu yells.

"He's already injured enough plus were on the same team aren't we!" Todomatsu shouts glaring daggers at you.

You blink before your shoulders start shaking. You laugh loudly which causes Ichimatsu to drop you. You laugh holding your stomach before stopping completely and standing up. Your eyes are closed as your smile turns to a frown. You straighten up completely before opening your eyes. The light hits them and sends a chill down the boy's spine.

"Same team?" you ask your eyes gleaming.

They all back away and you grin, "You think were on the same team? No. I am on my own team. It's compiled of _me, myself, and I_. The **ONLY** reason I'm helping is because I'm getting paid. _I couldn't care less about you six."_

You sigh before glaring hard at them, "We aren't on the same, we aren't partners, we aren't allies, hell were not even acquaintances!"

You roll your eyes before turning around walking away. You stop however and look back to them with dead eyes.

" _So_ _ **stop**_ _acting like we're friends."_

It's been about 3 weeks since you last saw the brothers, and honestly you don't want to see them again. Once you left that building you knew the brothers didn't exactly like you, but then again you don't give a damn about what they think. Choromatsu sent you the money and you gladly accepted it.

However, news apparently spread like wildfire you were back in the game. You keep on getting hundreds and hundreds of emails asking for your help on a mission. You aren't sure whether to be annoyed or excited. Ever since that mission a part of you has been craving for action. You scroll through your many emails asking for your expertise. That's when an email catches your eye. An email you remember…

Hello my love,

My dear brother informed me you, an angel, got me back safely into my dear brothers arms. I wish to thank the God who was able to find me and rescue me from my captors like a hero~

Love,

Karamatsu~

You smirk and decide to reply.

Gr33+!ngs,

D!d +h3y Ls0 +3LL y0u ! w s +h3 0n3 wh0 h!+ y0u 0v3r +h3 h3 d?

You wait a few minutes before getting a reply from Karamatsu.

Hello darling,

I did hear something about that. But that's in the past my sweetness. Right now I would love to have a nice meal with you my darling~

You bite your lip thinking about what to do when your curiosity gets the better of you. You pull out your phone and call the blue matsu.

"Hello?" he asks.

You smirk, "Hello Karamatsu it's Miss Fortune."

"Ah! Wait, how did you get my phone number?" he asks.

You roll your eyes, "I'm a world class hacker, and you're asking me that?"

"Ah I see! Well my darling did you decide you wanted to spend time with the great Karamatsu?~" he asks in a sultry voice.

You sigh, "Keep talking like that and the answer is no, but I'm curious. Why did you want to see me?"

"To say thank you to my lovely hero!" he replies.

You narrow your eyes, "That's a lie. You could've easily just left a thank you with the email. There's something else."

Karamatsu goes silent and you roll your eyes, "Meet me at the deli near the park where you live."

"Wait! How will I know it's you!?" he asks.

You sigh, "You'll know because I'll find you idiot."

You shut your phone before leaving on a lunch break and heading the the deli. You have a thought about putting on your disguise, but decide you don't really care. You arrive and see Karamatsu looking around uncomfortably. You walk up and sit down in the booth sitting across from him. He looks at you strangely and you see him swallow thickly.

"I-is that you?" he asks.

You roll your eyes, "No Kara I decided to sit here next to a total stranger for fun."

Karamatsu is wearing is normal blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black jacket with short sleeves. He has a gold chain around his neck and wears nice black pants. His hair is moved up and to the right as he dramatically flips it.

Karamatsu relaxes before posing, "Well I'm glad you have arrived my Karamatsu love~"

You raise an eyebrow at him and he stops looking away. You sigh before catching a waitress and ordering lunch. Karamatsu watches you eat and you look up to him a few times as well. Everytime you look at him he looks away, and you start getting annoyed.

"Stop looking away from me," you tell him staring him in the eyes.

Karamatsu holds his gaze, and you analyze him for a moment. You see something run through his head, and his eyes look…. Pleading?

"What's wrong?" you ask.

He sighs looking away his usual flare gone completely replaced by a cold dead look. You narrow your eyes at him as you see something going through his head. He looks mortified by something and then you realize he's remembering something…

Oh, so that's why….

"You want my help with the attacks…" you state rather than ask.

Karamatsu looks to you with big eyes, "Y-you seemed to know about it when you helped me…"

You sigh, "I do know a few things about it."

Karamatsu grabs your hands and you flinch. He lets go and holds his hands up as you glare coldly in his direction.

"S-sorry…" he mutters.

You scowl at him before sighing, "I can't help you Karamatsu…"

"Why not!" he practically shouts.

You smack his arm giving him a warning look, "I used to be the way you are now, but my father wouldn't stand for it. My issue was with people touching me. Any time he or my mother touched me I felt like someone was setting me on **FIRE**. My father grew annoyed by this and started to chain me up like a dog."

Karamatsu's eyes widen and you continue, "He started coming in everyday and everytime I screamed or cried I wouldn't be fed. He did this for years until finally it seemed to have just gone away… Now I don't know about you, but I don't think you want that kind of treatment."

Karamatsu gives you a broken look and sighs, "Will I get better?"

You shrug, "I don't know. I forced myself to get better… Well not exactly better. I pretty much forced myself to stop vocalizing my discomfort. I still flinch and I still hate when people get in my bubble, but I no longer scream or cry…. Those days are over…"

Karamatsu gives you a long hard look, "I can't keep living like this. How do you survive the flashbacks and nightmares?"

You scowl, "As I got older I forced myself to stop caring. I forced myself to block them out and I learned that sleep is optional as long as you get enough so you won't go mad."

"So you still get them?" Karamatsu asks.

You huff, "Yes. I have them all the time."

Karamatsu grimaces and buries his face in his hands. You watch him for a few moments and sigh. You start to get up and leave when you think of something. You let out a big deep of breath before sitting back down in the booth.

"Who did it to you? Who hurt you? Was it the leader?" you ask.

Karamatsu shakes his head, "No it was his second and third in command…."

You bite your lip and glare at the table, "Karamatsu there may be one thing that could help. At least a little bit…"

He looks up to you with desperate eyes, "Name it and I'll do it."

You sigh, "Go after the men who did this to you."

Karamatsu looks mortified, "W-why would I do that?!"

You then grin maliciously, "So that way you can put them through a much worse kind of pain and suffering so THEY know how you feel."

Karamatsu looks to the ground and then to you, "How will I find them?"

You smirk, "I can find them in a matter of minutes. But I'm warning you I'm not cheap."

Karamatsu nods, "I'll pay you anything if it means getting them out of my head."

You chuckle getting out your laptop and start working your magic. Karamatsu watches you from the side captivated by how your hands moves against your keyboard your eyes flash across the screen watching everything at once. Karamatsu watches as a smile, a real smile, flashes across your face. He watches how your eyes light up every so often and how they flicker around the screen. He feels something about you, and he has no idea how to describe it…

"I found them!" you say grinning.

Karamatsu then realizes something. He realizes it when you look up to him with a murderous gleam in your eyes, and the way your smile becomes menacing and sadistic. He realizes then that you are not just a bad person. You're a demon like the rest of his family who craves blood and violence as a means to find amusement in life.

And you want **MORE.**


	4. Miss Torturer

"Alright let's go," you tell him getting up and putting your things away.

Karamatsu catches your arm before letting go quickly after you glare, "Shouldn't I inform my dear brothers? What if they kidnap me again? I doubt you want my beautiful face being messed up anymore~"

You roll your eyes, "You'll be fine as long as you have me around. I know things about those guys they may not even know."

Karamatsu still looks unconvinced and worried so you sigh, "Alright fine. When we get there I'll give you my phone watch and have their numbers dialed in so if things go awry you can call them ok?"

Karamatsu nods feeling better with this and you motion for him to follow. You take him to your car, a soccer mom van, and he eyes you strangely.

"Don't you give me that look! The windows are bullet proof, and the metal is made with one of the strongest substances you can find. I bought from some nasty people a few years back. No one expects you to run off in a van like this, and it keeps you protected just in case," you tell him smirking.

Karamatsu runs his hands along the car and grins, "This car is magnificent! You will have to show me where to find one similar my love~"

You glare at him coldly, "Don't call me that. Do you have your weapons?"

Karamatsu smirks, "My gorgeous Katanas you mean? Why of course I have them! The way they move is like art~"

You raise an eyebrow before snorting, "That… That I actually agree with. I've watched you fight with your Katanas and you're right the way they move is like an art form."

Karamatsu stares with wide eyes as you grin maliciously, "Full of blood and war…"

You hop into the driver seat and watch as Karamatsu goes to his own car before grabbing a suitcase. He hops into the passenger side, and you drive out. You have your computer pulled up so you can watch the men in case they leave and to your enjoyment they stay right where they are. You quickly head to their hideout, and watch Karamatsu swallow thickly and his hands as they start to shake.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" you ask him looking away.

"Yes, I- I have to do this. I… I need them to pay for what they did…" he grits out.

You turn back to him and grin, "I'll be there the whole time watching besides if I let them hurt you again you're brothers would have me slaughtered."

Karamatsu chuckles, "My dear brothers probably would… But I want to thank you again. Even though you're cold and unfeeling you still decided to help me…"

You shrugged, "If there's money involved I'll do almost any job."

Karamatsu laughs before taking in a deep breath, "Are you ready my dear?"

You roll your eyes, "Again. Stop calling me that!"

Karamatsu pouts, "Well what else should I call you? I don't even know your name…"

You scowl at him before tapping your chin thoughtful, "Ok. If you must know, my name is (y/n)."

Karamatsu smiles brightly, "What a beautiful name! It fits your stunning good looks~"

You raise an eyebrow at him before sighing and hopping out of the car. Karamatsu hops out and grabs his case. You watch him take out his Katanas and can't help but stare in awe. Karamatsu moves them around his face turning serious and mature. He looks ready to kill, and part of you actually likes him for it. You grin maniacally, and make sure you have your knife on you. Karamatsu hands you a small pistol as well, and you gladly take it.

Karamatsu then turns to the building before taking a deep breath and walking towards the entrance. You follow silently staying near the walls and walking sideways in case someone comes from behind. Karamatsu reaches the entrance, and you watch his hands tremble before tightening and flinging the door open. You quickly slide in as the door shuts behind you before returning to the shadows and watching Karamatsu in the dark.

Karamatsu is focused on finding his captors, and doesn't notice as you disappear from sight. You stay quiet and walk slowly around. At this point not even a trained assassin would be able to detect you. Your eyes widen as you see his captors and Karamatsu slowly start to close in. He unsheathes his Katanas and you grin hoping to see some action. Karamatsu takes a deep breath before running behind them and attacking.

The men screech as Karamatsu slices one across the shoulder and the other around the thigh. He quickly spins one katana around and hits one over the head. The other rams Karamatsu into a wall, and you watch as Karamatsu glares harshly before ramming his knee up and into this guys face. The man drops and you feel disappointed not seeing the full show. However you grow intrigued as Karamatsu starts tying their hands behind their backs.

"What are you doing?" you ask from the shadows.

Karamatsu jumps and looks around for you, "I'm tying them up so they don't escape…"

You walking around the lighted area until your right beside him, but hiding in the darkness, "What do you plan on doing with them now?"

Karamatsu glares at the men, "I plan on making them realize how badly they screwed me up…"

You grin sadistically, and say, "Ooh~ Sounds like a blast…"

Karamatsu smirks, "I thought you would think so. You seem to like others pain and suffering. When people get hurt you enjoy watching it happen because it's amusing to you…. You find it as a way of enjoying yourself…"

You smirk, "And I thought the green one was supposed to be the clever one… But you're correct. I enjoy watching others suffer because it makes me feel better. I find it amusing hearing them scream and beg. When I hear others suffering I imagine the people who made me suffer in their place, and it makes me oh so happy to watch them writhe in agony~"

Karamatsu narrows his eyes at the shadows, "You're as bad as my brothers…. Well all of us I suppose. But what I find strange is that you don't care about anything… Not even yourself."

You snort, "Well that's partially true. I'll be honest if you handed me a gun and forced me to kill myself I'd do it without hesitation because there isn't anything in this world I want to live for. But I also don't feel like actually doing it either. I could easily die, but I don't feel like ever actually doing it…."

Karamatsu looks thoughtful, "So basically there's nothing tying you down here that would cause you to wanna live, but at the same time you also don't feel like dying at all?"

You shrug to yourself, "I mean I guess. If I were to die now I wouldn't have any regrets, but I also don't wanna die? I don't know can we stop talking about this?"

Karamatsu nods, "Alright fine…"

You sigh before watching the men closely. Karamatsu is busy tying one up when the other wakes up. You step closer watching him carefully. The man growls before kicking his boot and a knife unsheathes from it. Your eye widen as he lunges at Karamatsu ready to slaughter him. The knife slides up before reaching Karamatsu's throat-

And the knife being stopped by a hand.

Before you even registered what you were doing you lunged out before the knife went straight into your hand. You don't register it. Not even when Karamatsu freaks and grabs your hand pulling you away. No your attention is on the prick who just tried to kill your payer. Karamatsu inspects your hand as you pull out your own knife. You sneer as the man backs away.

Karamatsu releases your hand and watches as you step forward standing over the man with a dark look in your eyes. Your lips curl up into a dark smile, and the man starts to shake his head begging for mercy. You laugh darkly before twirling your knife in your hands.

"Your lucky I'm not the one who's going to kill you," you tell him stepping back.

The man sighs in relief as you look at your hand.

"But that doesn't mean you won't be punished~"

Suddenly you lunge forward before ramming the knife into his eye. The man screeches as you start digging around the socket before it makes a popping noise and into your hand falls his eye. You hold it up and grin. You listen to his screams of agony before noticing a warm feeling in your stomach. You turn to him and watch him writhe on the ground screaming.

You turn to Karamatsu who stares at you horrified. You roll your eyes before throwing the eye up like it's a ball. You watch as Karamatsu starts to pale and smirk.

"Relax Kara, I work for you right now which means that right now I won't harm you," you tell him with a smile.

He nods swallowing thickly, "W-why do you still have his eye?"

You look down at it before shrugging, "I don't know. Why? Do you want it?"

Karamatsu shakes his head quickly looking away from the organ in your hands. You grin and then move out of the way letting him deal with them. Karamatsu sits there for a while before he sighs and turns to you.

"What?" you ask.

"H-how do you do it? How do you act so cruel and do that?" he asks bewildered.

You shrug, "After a while watching you get used to seeing it happen, and then when you finally do it it takes time to get accustomed."

Karamatsu gulps and shakes his head, "I want them to suffer, to feel pain, but I can't do it. Ichi and Totty are usually the ones who do the torturing…"

You huff out some air before walking forward and pulling out your knife. You flip it around before walking to the one eye'd man and stabbing him in the shoulder. The man screams and then you grab his throat.

"No screaming, if you scream again I'll cut out your tongue," you tell him darkly.

You turn to Karamatsu and smile mischievously, "The way I torture is cruel and long. The way you torture doesn't have to be like mine. Just… Take out your anger… Think back to the night they hurt you and let that be your guide."

Karamatsu nods before walking forward in front of the other man. Karamatsu closes his eyes before jerking and grimacing. His breathing starts to become erratic and harsh. His eyes shoot open before he breaths heavily anger leaking out of him. Your eyes widen at the sheer force of his anger and you wonder what other anger is behind that…

Karamatsu shoves the man to the ground before ramming his foot into his leg hearing a snap. The man screams and Karamatsu growls grabbing him by the throat. Karamatsu rams his katana into the man's leg which causes a strained garbled noise to escape him. You watch in awe as blood starts to pour out of the man and Karamatsu keeps a cold dark gaze on him.

Karamatsu then shoves the man onto his stomach before plunging his katana into his back. The man screams and screams before Karamatsu stands over him.

"Rot in Hell," he says darkly before with one swift motion cutting his head off.

You grin widely watching Karamatsu sheath his swords and wipe the blood off. You feel your entire body buzzing, and then turn to the one eye'd man who stares at you and Karamatsu horrified. You smile sadistically before looking to Karamatsu with gleaming eyes. Karamatsu gives you a hard look before smirking and stepping back. He gives you a nod, and you grin widely.

"No, No please…. PLEASE!" The man screams and screams as you near.

You chuckle darkly, "No what did I say about screaming?"

The man stares at you horrified before pounce on him letting his cries and screams echo throughout the building before they stop completely. You stand up covered in blood, and smiling like an idiot. Karamatsu stares at you strangely as you examines what's left of him.

"We need to go, (y/n)," Karamatsu tells you.

You give him a nod as he holds out an outstretched hand. You stare at it strangely before biting your lip and taking his hand. He pulls you up and you walk outside ready to take a shower. Karamatsu wraps your hand up tightly before informing you that you must see Choromatsu to get stitches. You scowl and try to argue with him, but Karamatsu can be surprisingly stubborn.

You let Karamatsu drive, and before you know it you're at their household. You've seen the building before though your screen, but never like this… Karamatsu opens the door for you and you follow him silently as he walks inside shouting for his brothers. Osomatsu comes down first complaining about something before seeing his brother covered in blood.

"WHAT THE HELL?! CHOROMATSU GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" Osomatsu practically screeches.

You smirk as he notices you and narrows his eyes in your direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Osomatsu asks suspiciously.

You shrug, "I need stitches and Karamatsu insisted I get them for Choro."

Osomatsu looks to Karamatsu who nods saying, "They helped me brother. Do not worry they are not the bad guy in this."

Osomatsu grumbles before you see Choromatsu sprint down with a medical kit. He checks over Karamatsu who tells him over and over he isn't the one hurt. Finally convinced Choromatsu turns to you with a scowl. You scowl right back before showing him your hand.

He takes you aside and starts stitching you without anesthetic you might add. You focus on Karamatsu and his bickering brothers as they all argue with him about you. Choromatsu finishes up and sets the tools away.

"I'm surprised you didn't flinch," he says.

You shrug, "After having to get stitches all the time like that, you get used to the pain."

Choromatsu shrugs before turning towards his brothers as they all surround you. Osomatsu looks absolutely furious and Karamatsu gives you a sympathetic look. You sigh rolling your eyes and propping yourself up on your knee.

Osomatsu gives you a hard look before asking, "Now do you mind telling me just what the _**hell**_ were you _**thinking**_?!

 _You regret agreeing to this mission._


	5. Miss In-Common

Osomatsu glares at you coldly and you sigh deeply. You stare at him dully and watch as his gaze grows harder.. You realize he's trying to get you to submit to him and smirk. You never break eye contact and watch him coldly. You keep your normal stoic face on and watch him as he growls before shaking his head and stepping back.

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves!' He shouts.

You laugh, "Ha! Oh really? Yea I'm not the one who came to a sociopathic hacker to do their dirty work!"

Osomatsu growls, "If you don't shut up I swear to god I'll blow your brains out."

You chuckle darkly, "Go ahead."

Osomatsu starts shaking with rage when he reaches for his gun. You spread your arms out mocking him when Karamatsu grabs his brothers arm swiftly. You and Osomatsu turn to him as Karamatsu pants looking to you and to his brother.

"Osomatsu nii-san please. T-They weren't in the wrong here…" he tells him.

Ichimatsu interjects, "They took you to your captors and they aren't in the wrong?!"

Karamatsu sighs, "I asked them to…."

Osomatsu growls, "That's stupid! You could've been killed or it could've happened again!"

Jyushimatsu says, "Nii san is right! After a while you'll heal! No need to rush! You shouldn't have gone!"

Todomatsu shrugs, "This will pass I don't see your need to get fixed now."

Choromatsu shouts, "Why?! You need to take your time processing this and healing!"

You slam your fist into the wall. Everyone turns to you as you growl standing up and facing them darkly.

"This doesn't just go away! It's not a cut or bruise. It stays with you FOREVER. No matter what you do you'll always remember that night, or nights," you growl.

Osomatsu scowls getting into your face, "It does! It gets better! You learn to FORGET."

You glare just as coldly, "You're one to talk! You're still screwed up after what that bastard did to you!"

Osomatsu's eyes widen horrified, "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

You scoff, "Ha! Oh you think so? He has VIDEOS of his victims Oso, and you know who he likes the most?"

Osomatsu shakes his head, "No! He's gone! He's GONE!"

"You think he's gone? No, Osomatsu he's still out there. How do you think I know him so well?" you ask him.

Osomatsu shakes his head terrified so you say, "He escaped prison and found ME. I went through the same shit you went through. Except he kept me for over 3 years!"

You touch your chest thoughtfully, "Everyday felt like I was in hell going to rot there FOREVER."

"Who are you talking about?!" Choromatsu asks.

You turn to him and grimace, "Tougo."

Choromatsu's eyes widen upon hearing the name and he turns to Osomatsu who has grown quiet. His eyes look distant and you realize he's having his own flashback. Yes it's true when you were around the age of 15 you were kidnapped by Tougo and put through hell. He kept you with him for over 3 years forcing you to become his slave. To your distaste he was the reason you got into the business you do now. During the day he taught you things to remember for when you work for him, and at night he taught you how to be a submissive slave.

You stare at your hands and then to Osomatsu who is now staring at you with new eyes…. Understanding one's…

"I understand why you are the way you are…." he mutters.

You sigh and look away, "I didn't want you to understand. I wanted to stay arm's length away from you. I remember wanting to join your little parade of violence and death once, but the main reason was because I knew you were a victim of him as well…"

Osomatsu swallows thickly, "Yea I was… He only kept me for 6 months and yet those 6 months…"

You chuckle dully, "They feel like eternity…."

Osomatsu nods grimacing and looking away from you. You take in a shuddery breath before stepping back and sitting down once more. You stare at your hands as they start to shake violently. You close your eyes as you start having a flashback to those nights. You whimper quietly feeling his hands on your body. You shudder and shake feeling his breath on your skin and your name on his lips. You remember EVERYTHING about those nights. It made you sick to your stomach thinking about him and the way he'd record his victims.

"W-why don't you stay here for tonight…" Osomatsu tells says.

You sigh, "I don't want you to pity me because we're alike."

He grimaces, "That's not why. I need to talk to you about something, and we may be talking for a while."

You look back up to him intrigued when he holds out a hand to you. You bite the inside of your cheek before taking his hand slowly. Osomatsu watches how you flinch as he tightens his grip and then he loosens it. He lifts you up and takes you to his office. He sets you on a couch and sits next to you.

You sit in an uncomfortable silence both of you staring at the ground duly. You glance to him out of the corner of your eye, and see him having a moment… You rub your hands gently swallowing thickly doing your best to not think about past events. Osomatsu finally sits up and turns to you, and you do the same. You stare at him with big eyes not sure what to say.

"I need your help," Osomatsu tells you firmly.

You narrow your eyes, "With what?"

Osomatsu swallows thickly and says, "Over the past few months I've been getting threats sent by someone. At the time I didn't know who they were, but now I do…"

Your eyes widen, "Tougo…."

Osomatsu nods, "He's found me, and that also means he's found my brothers… Which means I need to find him before he gets his hands on me or my brothers."

"So you want me help," you state rather than ask.

Osomatsu nods, "You and I both have a grudge against that bastard. I want him dead…."

You nod, "Now that is something I totally agree with…. You know he talked about you a lot… He said he took me because I reminded him… Of you."

Osomatsu looks over to you, "He took you because of me?"

You shake your head, "Don't start thinking it's your fault cause it's not. I wanted to meet you though… For years I searched for you when he took me out. The boy with a bowl cut and stupid smile."

Osomatsu smiles ever so slightly, "Did you ever see me?"

You grin, "I did… I saw you with your brothers and I almost jumped for joy. Tougo didn't see you six and so I called out your name."

Osomatsu's eyes light up, "I remember that! I didn't see who it was, but I remember someone shouting my name… But then I saw him… I saw Tougo and started screaming."

You nod, "When you started screaming and pointing at him he ran off leaving me behind…"

Osomatsu shudders, "I thought it was a dream… Or just a flashback…"

You scoot closer and tell him, "It wasn't a dream, and to be honest I'm really glad you were there. I'm glad I found you that day because… Because you saved me... "

You take a deep breath before turning to him and offering a small smile. Osomatsu's eyes widen before his cheeks turn pink. You feel your smile grow and chuckle softly. Osomatsu turns away rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. You start to pick at your nails when a hand covers yours. You surprisingly don't flinch and look to see Osomatsu staring at you strangely.

"Don't do that," he commands.

You smirk, "You're not my boss."

He raises an eyebrow, "Well either way it's a bad habit to get into. Jyushimatsu started so we stretched out his sleeves."

You smile, "If I stop will you stop hovering over me?"

Osomatsu laughs and nods so you stop, placing your hands at your side. You think about what Osomatsu has said, and decide maybe it's time to get back into the game. You lick your lips and stare at the wall thinking about everything. With your help Osomatsu would be able to find Tougo, and if that happens then you can finally give him what he deserves.

"Alright, I'll help you, but I also wanna be paid," You tell him narrowing your eyes.

Osomatsu grins, "I figured you say that, but it's a deal."

You smirk and stand up extending out your hand, "Once we find him let me in on the fun ok?"

Osomatsu laughs grasping your hand firmly, "You can do whatever you want to him as long as he suffers."

You grin ear to ear, "I don't plan on letting him get comfortable."

And with one final shake of the hand you have become apart of their family even if for a short while. You realize then that now you are teammates, and also are going to have to deal with the other brothers. You sigh before thinking, 'well once we find that bastard it'll be worth it and I won't ever have to see these stupid neets again'.

 _However you didn't realize that in a few months you wouldn't want to leave them at all._


	6. Miss Worker

When you open your eyes you realize you fell asleep in Osomatsu's office. You stretch and then look over to the door seeing it wide open. You hear faint noises, but decide to stay where you are and get to work. Tracking Tougo will be much more difficult than Osomatsu expects. You have been searching everyday for him, and yet struggle to even catch a glimpse of him. You keep your eyes trained on your computer as you start to go through footage.

"Hello!"

You jump and stand up quickly before coming face to face with Jyushimatsu. He gives you a lopsided smile and laughs. You glare coldly before exhaling and sitting back down going back to your computer.

"Why don't you have breakfast with us?" he asks.

You glance up at him and sigh, "I have work to do for your brother, I need to make sure I have something I can show him…"

Jyushimatsu cocks his head to the side before smiling brightly, "Well maybe if you eat you'll be able to do your work better!"

You raise an eyebrow at him before shaking your head, "I doubt your brothers want me around."

Jyushimatsu laughs, "Osomatsu and Karamatsu nii-san seem to like you! And I think you're pretty cool!"

Your eyes light up and you smirk at the yellow matsu, "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

You grab your things and follow Jyushimatsu down as he laughs and says Totty made pancakes. You nod to him, and he holds out his hand for you. You look into his eyes before sighing and taking his hand. He leads you all the way down and to the kitchen. Todomatsu stands by the stove flipping pancakes while Jyushimatsu leads you to the dining room. However you grab his sleeve hearing something.

"You want them to stay here?!"

"Choro, they can help find Tougo!"

"I don't care Osomatsu! They are an untrusting dirt bag! They could've been lying about the whole Tougo thing!"

"They weren't! You couldn't see but they have the same eyes as mine! I see the same person I see when I look in the mirror with them!"

"How do you know they don't work for Tougo!?"

"I just KNOW!"

"That's not good enough! They are rude, insensitive, and unfeeling! I don't want them staying here!"

Jyushimatsu touches your shoulder and you turn to him silently. During the whole thing your expression never changes. This wasn't the first time someone has bad mouthed you. Jyushimatsu looks sad and you roll your eyes, but end up squeezing his hand. You sigh before opening the door and watching as they turn to you. Choromatsu and Osomatsu look at you worried, and Karamatsu gives you a sympathetic look. Ichimatsu sitting down stares at you intrigued as if wondering what you plan on doing.

You roll your eyes, "Don't worry Choromatsu I don't plan on staying here."

Osomatsu looks ready to interject when you hold up a hand silencing him, "I'll find Tougo for you, and when I do I'll inform you of his location, but know this."

You walk forward staring into Osomatsu's eyes gleefully, "I plan on being the one to slit his throat."

Osomatsu's eyes widen and you grin before spinning around and heading out. You grab a pancake on your way out and see Todomatsu stare at you strangely. You pack away your things when a cat comes up nuzzling your leg. You blink at it before reaching out slowly and petting the top of it's head.

"She likes you," Ichimatsu says.

You look up to him and smirk, "Animals seem to like me for some reason."

Ichimatsu nods and glances towards the kitchen, "You could still eat with us if you want…"

You raise an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one ready to slaughter me yesterday?"

Ichimatsu scowls and mutters, "I was ready, but then… Then Karamatsu slept peacefully for once. We come up to check on him, and usually he's squirming or crying, but last night… Last night he slept peacefully and I realized it was because of you…"

You blink at his words and smile softly, "Is that right? Heh, well I'm glad…."

Ichimatsu's eyes widen, "You are… I thought you couldn't feel emotions, but… You are glad he slept peacefully?"

You chuckle, "I mean I don't express how I'm feeling too well, nor do I deal with other's feelings that well but I try…. I used to have terrible nightmares- Well I still do have terrible nightmares, but at the time when they were fresh I didn't know how to deal with it and neither did my family so I dealt with it alone while everyone expected it to just fade away…"

Ichimatsu nods, "Even if the way you helped him was a bit dangerous I'm glad you helped him, and that you're going to help Osomatsu even after Choromatsu nii-san said all of those things…"

You snort, "I'm not just doing it for Osomatsu. I to want revenge on that son of a bitch."

Ichimatsu grins, "Well, you promised you let Osomatsu have his fun even though you could just deal with him yourself."

You grin, "Hey two people can do a lot more damage~ However I do want his torture to be long and painful, so I'm gonna need to make sure Oso holds back."

Ichimatsu nods, "He can get carried away sometimes…"

You laugh, "I've seen it happen, and he does not disappoint. However you don't either. When you shoot people from so far away making a clean beautiful shot I swoon~"

Ichimatsu gives you a strange look and you laugh, "I'm kidding. I may seem serious, but I can make jokes. However I do like watching you and your brothers in fights."

Ichimatsu gapes at you, "You don't care that were murdering, sex driven, idiots?"

You laugh and tell him, "I like the way you and your brothers are. Well most of them… But all of you have your quirks and I always admired your family for that."

Ichimatsu looks to ground, "You admired trash like me?"

You squint your eyes at him and smirk, "Hey if your trash I must be rotting flesh. You're not a bad guy Ichimatsu your quirks are a little more different and scares people off sometimes. Just like how Karamatsu's over dramaticness drives away all of the Karamatsu girls."

Ichimatsu stares at you surprised and strangely which sends a strange vibe through you. You tell him to return to his brothers while you pack away everything else and sling your backpack over your shoulder. You head out and get in your car before driving home. Thankfully you are no longer in your blood stained clothes however you still need to shower.

Once your home you head inside and throw everything into your room. You turn the water on and step in immediately wanting to take a cold shower. You wipe all of the stickiness and red away and get completely clean before turning the shower off and stepping out. Your eyes travel up towards the mirror as your eyes lock on ghastly scars that cover your chest and stomach. You dry yourself off and throw on some clothes before getting settled on your couch with your computers and phones.

"Now let's see if I can find that son of a bitch," you mutter scanning through footage once more.

You manage to catch him a few times, but always end up losing him when he melts into a group and then disappears. It's starting to get on your nerves, so you shut your computer down and make yourself some coffee. Even though it's 3 in the afternoon you feel like it's 6 in the morning and you REALLY need some coffee. Finally you realize you won't be getting any work done with the frustration you're feeling so you decide to grab a bite of food.

You decide to go to your favorite oden stand run by a rather small man. The man's name is Chibita, and he's one person who doesn't particularly get on your nerves. You walk in front seeing the man working diligently before plopping down on the seat. Chibita jumps and ends up spilling some hot grease on him. You can't help but laugh seeing him grumble and glare at you.

"Hey Chibita," you greet casually.

He sighs before grinning like normally, "Hello, (y/n). The usual?"

You nod, "The usual."

He gets to work and you ask, "How have you been?"

Chibita shrugs, "Business is doing well if that what's you mean, but my regular customers are gonna have me sticking my face in some hot grease soon."

You smirk, "Those 6 idiots you hate so much?"

Chibita nods glaring at them even though they aren't there, "Those idiots are gonna kill me if they keep their stupid games up."

You shrug, "Yea they seem to be pretty stupid. They'll probably get themselves killed before you though."

Chibita grins cheekily, "One can dream."

You laugh as he sets down your food and you eat it quickly scoffing it down in a few bites. Chibita gives you a strange look that you wave off. You ask for seconds which surprises him because of how orderly you are. You always have to have things at odds, it fits better for some reason. So the fact you were having 2 meals instead of just one is pretty different.

"You feeling alright?" Chibita asks.

You sigh, "I'm working on a tough project right now and it has me pulling out my teeth."

Chibita gives you a sympathetic look and cleans your plate, "Well just wait a little bit and something will happen. I'm sure of it."

You smirk at him and shrug, "We'll see. I should head home I have got to get something done for my boss…"

You pay quickly and head out hearing Chibita shout, **"STAY POSITIVE! A SIGN WILL COME!"**

You roll your eyes thinking at how stupid that is. You couldn't just wait around hoping that a sign will come to you about how to find a crazed sexual murderer… You sigh and walk home thinking to yourself, 'Chibita is wrong no sign is gonna show up for me…'

 _You end up eating those words later..._


	7. Miss Confused

You have been working nonstop for the past week. Your body is slowly starting to shut down, and the whole ordeal is REALLY pissing you off. You have been looking everywhere for Tougou, and right when you think you've found him he disappears. The past week you have been running on yogurt and coffee, and it was starting to get to you…

"If I don't get a lead in the next 3 days I am going to jump off a cliff," you mutter irritable.

You rub your hands down your face, and get back to work. You go through more videos when something catches your eye. It's not who you're looking for no far from it. In fact you were staring at the Matsuno household, but the interesting thing are the cars parked in front. They don't belong to the boys and you recognize them as another mafia group. You suck in a sharp breath before calling the boys. There is never an answer and so you growl grabbing your things and hopping into your car.

"These idiots are gonna kill me," you growl before flooring it.

You speed over to their location in record time hitting the brakes smoothly. You hop out of your car before taking a deep breath and grabbing some of your weapons. You grab your guns, knives, and finally your most important weapon: your phone. You take a deep breath before walking to the front. You hop up onto a windowsill before peering inside.

You narrow your eyes seeing Osomatsu and another man glaring at each other coldly. The others are tied up against a wall. You see Osomatsu start yelling and the man nod to one of his lackeys. Suddenly Choromatsu is stabbed in the shoulder, and you see him scream. Your breath hitches as well as Osomatsu's it seems. You watch the men grin sadistically as the lackey steps on the fresh wound grinding his foot into it. You watch Choromatsu scream again, and finally can't take it.

You run to the door, and take a deep breath. You pull up some nasty files on your phone before opening the door silently. When you walk in you finally hear the agonizing screams coming from the green matsu. You grimace before peeking behind a wall seeing that everyone's attention is on Choromatsu.

"Leave him alone!" Osomatsu screams.

The man grabs him by the tie, "Then tell us the information we wanna know!"

Osomatsu glares, "I don't know that information! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"We received intel you knew where to find that bunker so you bet I'm gonna get that information!" the man yells.

You feel a migraine form in your head, and growl clutching your head. These guys are REALLY starting to piss you off. When the man nods and Totty is stabbed in the leg you feel something inside of you snap. You feel a barrier suddenly break, and some part of your cold heart burn. You realize seeing the brothers in pain WORRIES you.

'Oh dear God I actually care about them?'

You grumble to yourself when again another brother is attacked, this time Jyushimatsu and finally you lose it. Stepping out you point your gun straight at the man aiming at him and shoot him right through the skull. Everyone suddenly turns to you as you let out a cold glare towards the leader.

"What the hell?!" the man shouts pointing at you frantically.

You grin sadistically walking up to him, "Hello dearie, I have a few questions for you."

The man glares until you hold your gun right against his dick. He pales and you smirk licking your lips. You side nod to Osomatsu's brother and the eldest quickly runs over to them. You glare coldly at the man before leaning back.

"Alright mind telling me what this was all about?" you ask.

The man glares, "We received intel that they knew where the golden bunker is…"

Your eyes widen, "The golden bunker? I heard it was a myth…"

The man grins, "No it's real my grandfather found it… But I have not been able to find it… An old man told us they knew where it was."

You narrow your eyes, "What did this man look like?"

The man grumbles, "He was an older man wearing a suit and a part of his hair was shaved… He also had this really creepy grin."

Your eyes widen, "What was his name?!"

The man trembles and you scream, "WHAT WAS HIS NAME!"

The man shakes his head and you feel your anger get the best of you. Stepping back you raise your gun at his crotch and fire. The man screams dropping to the floor in a heap. He's slowly bleeding to death, and you feel everyone stare at you surprised.

You spin around to everyone else in the room, "Anyone else feel like getting on my nerves?"

You watch the men shrink back and shake their heads. You ask once more for the name and one replies saying he believed it started with a T. You growl knowing for sure Tougou was the one behind this.

"Thank you," you tell them before firing the gun 3 more times killing the rest of them quickly.

You groan and clutch your head feeling the pounding get worse and worse. You fall to your knees dropping the gun and groaning. You breath heavily the adrenaline you felt earlier crashing down on your already exhausted body. You feel hands on you and flinch shooting back quickly. However when you notice it's Karamatsu looking at you worriedly you relax.

"Come on, you look like you could use some rest…" Karamatsu tells you offering a small smile.

You nod and take his outstretched hand letting your body sag against his not caring if it's embarrassing or not. Karamatsu gently lifts you up slowly making sure you don't freak out. In any other situation you would've been kicking and screaming, but right now you're too exhausted to care. Karamatsu tightens his hold and a part of you says you like it while the other half is screaming at you. 

"How are they?" you hear Osomatsu ask.

Karamatsu smirks, "Now that they are in my arms they are amazing! Isn't that right my darling~?"

You glare at him, "I'm too tired to hit you, but please be quiet my head feels like it's about to split open…."

Karamatsu gives you a sympathetic look, and you close your eyes wanting to just sleep and never wake up your head hurting you so bad. You feel Karamatsu place you on a soft surface, and crack your eyes open watching him bring a blanket over to you.

Osomatsu comes up kneeling down to you. He smiles cheekily rubbing under his nose. You squint your eyes at him and watch him touch your hair very gently. You feel a warmth spread through your body, and wonder why you actually feel comfortable being around them…

"Thank you…" he whispers.

You nod, "Next time remind me not to get involved with your family…"

Osomatsu laughs and pats your shoulder, "Well I'm glad we met you. You should get some rest it seems like you've had a rough- well week…"

You glare at him half heartedly and shut your eyes. However you don't get to far when you hear sit up and see everyone grabbing onto Jyushimatsu who is whining about getting stitches. You sigh and hop up walking over to them. You grab his sleeve which causes him to turn to you sharply. He blinks at you as you pull him down.

"You can hold my hand if you want just please stop yelling…" you mutter.

Jyushimatsu hops down and instead grabs all of you and pulls you into a hug. He sits down on the table and you just slump against him feeling warmth from his body. Choromatsu peels off Jyushimatsu's shirt and gets working on his shoulder. Jyushimatsu tightens his grip on you every so often, but it isn't painful.

As you rest against him like so you slowly feel your eyes drift close, and your body start to completely relax. Jyushimatsu seems to notice as he moves you into a more comfortable position and hums something softly. You close your eyes and feel sleep taking over completely. In the back of your head you think about what's to come and wonder.

'Why the hell do I actually like being around these idiots?'


	8. Miss Nightmares

Some nights are peaceful, other nights… Not so much. You told Ichimatsu how you still have terrible nightmares, but usually…

They aren't as bad.

You open your eyes to find yourself in a pitch black room. A terrible stench overflows you, and you gag feeling your stomach knot up. You stand up looking around the dark room as best you can. You walk around slowly before catching something with your foot and falling on top of something. That terrible stench comes again this time stronger and you gag sitting up. When you do you see the room has gotten lighter, and now you see what you've landed on top of.

A dead body...

 **YOUR DEAD BODY**

You shriek standing up and backing away terrified. You start breathing heavily before knocking into something. You spin around seeing a row of bodies hung by their throats. But you knew these people well… Your mother and father are strung up with their intestines used as a rope. Your brother and sister are hung up beside them, but by nails stabbed into their hands. You feel bile rise up your throat, and do everything you can to stop yourself from throwing up.

"What is this!?" you scream.

You clutch your head your entire body shaking violently, "What's going on? I don't understand someone help me please!"

You feel something slide against the back of your neck and jump spinning around. What- No, WHO you see stops you dead in your tracks. Tougou stands not to far away from you a sinister smile on his face. You feel any form of anger or confidence leave you as you cower beneath him. He comes closer and you drop to your knees feeling all strength leave you. When he comes closer and closer you try to run, scream, anything… But nothing happens.

Tougou grabs you by the throat lifting you up into a standing position. He smiles maliciously his face contorting into a monster. You try with all your might to move some part of your body, but can only manage to move your eyes around the room. Tougou then moves you around so you're facing something else. He keeps his arms around you, and you feel like throwing up.

But what you see makes you feel even worse.

In front of you are the 6 brothers chained up like dogs. You watch as all of them look to you terrified and afraid. Tougou hands you a knife and you suddenly feel your body come to life.

However.

It's not the way you want it to.

You start walking towards the boys knife in hand. You can't control your body, and you realize what's about to happen. You do everything in your power to break free from whatever is controlling your, but find that you can't do anything.

You walk up to Osomatsu who looks at you in terror as you raise the knife and slit his throat. You watch as blood pours down his throat, and his eyes shrink back bloodshot.

You scream at yourself to stop as you move onto Karamatsu before stabbing him in the eyes. You watch him scream as you gouge his eyes out, and then pop them out easily.

Then when you get to Choromatsu you swiftly stab him in the ears, watching him scream and scream.

Ichimatsu, you stab swiftly into the gut ripping out his intestines watching them dump out of his body.

Jyushimatsu you cut off his arms letting him slowly bleed to death. His smiling face gone replaced with tears.

Finally Todomatsu who you cut out his tongue and his hands. He cries and screams at you as you step away.

You watch them all as they bleed to death. You watch them all as the light fades from their eyes, and you watch how they all give you a terrified angry look.

"This is all your fault…"

You then feel Tougou come from behind grasping you. You drop the knife and feel his hands on your body reminding you of EVERY SINGLE THING he's EVER done to you. You cry as he forces you to the ground dragging the knife across your body and stripping you of your clothes. Finally you take control of your vocal cords and let out an agonizing scream.

Before shooting up from your lying position.

You feel hands on your shoulders and scream again slapping the hands away and crawling as far away as you could. You scream again your entire body shaking violently.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!"

You open your eyes finally recognizing one of the brothers face. You examine him further realizing it's Karamatsu, and behind him Osomatsu. Both of them have worried etched into their faces, and you finally relax a little realizing it was all a dream. No, a nightmare.

"Are you ok?" Karamatsu asks gently.

You shake your head, "No, God no I'm NOT ok…. God dammit."

You feel your eyes wet with tears as you cover your face whimpering to yourself. Osomatsu very slowly sits down beside you and you look up to him shaking. He very gently shows you his hands before touching your hands. Karamatsu sits on the other side of you before gently patting your head.

"Was it about him?" Osomatsu asks you gently.

You shudder and that's all the answer he needs, "I'm sorry I can't help but think this is my fault… I got you involved in the whole thing-"

"It's not your fault," you quickly say.

"I've been looking for him since I got into this gig, tonight was just worse…" you whisper.

Karamatsu steps close making sure not to rush, "What do you want us to do? Should we leave?"

You bite your lip, "I… I don't know... "

Osomatsu smiles very gently, "We won't leave until you want us to. I understand you're afraid right now so we can sleep on the couch-"

"No!" you reply a bit too quickly.

Osomatsu smirks to himself before scooting closer. He very gently moves an arm across your shoulders. You tremble very slightly, but once he has an arm around you, you feel safe. You rest your head against his shoulders and slowly let yourself cry. Karamatsu sits closely on your other side rubbing your back in circles.

"What happened?" Osomatsu asks.

Karamatsu glares, "I doubt they want to speak about it brother!"

You feel a small smile form on your face, "It's alright Kara… It was a terrible dream though… I killed you all…"

They look to you surprised and Kara asks, "Your nightmare was about us?"

You nod, "Tougou handed me a knife and I couldn't control myself… I- I killed you…"

Osomatsu gives you a strange look, "That's what got you so worked up? Us? I thought you hate us?"

You chuckle, "Surprisingly I don't. I actually don't mind being around you, and… I feel bad when you get hurt… When I saw you getting hurt I felt like I was losing a friend, and…. It's strange because… I don't have friends…"

Osomatsu's eyes widen and he grins, "You considers us as friends?"

You feel your face heat up, "Wait! That's not what I mean I- I- uhmmm."

Osomatsu laughs hugging you, "It's alright, I consider you a friend to."

You look away and see Karamatsu beaming at you, and you blush again. You bite your lip and bury your face into your legs. Osomatsu laughs and Karamatsu smiles brightly. Instead of going back to sleep they stay up all night with you making sure you feel safe, and happy. They tell you about their adventures, ones you already know about, and in turn you tell them about yourself. You tell them about your first mission to your last and watch as their faces light up intrigued.

They ask you how you got so good, and you grin at the praise. You tell them about how you improved, and how you learned to deal with annoying pests. They tell you about their life before they got into their gig, and you listen making sure to take mental notes about it.

In the end Osomatsu hands you something. He says that it will ward off other gangs and keep you safe. It's a small choker with their pine symbol on it. You smile before putting it on and jokingly saying, "Kinky."

Osomatsu laughs and Karamatsu reprimands you saying you shouldn't act like so when you're such a beautiful flower. You also start laughing and notice the brothers staring at you with big eyes. You look away before Osomatsu nudges you giving you a big smile.

"Don't worry. Your laugh is beautiful…." he says cheekily.

Karamatsu nods, "What my brother says is true! Your laugh is a sweet sound like bells chiming on christmas~"

You snort and hit him playfully before smiling softly to yourself.

Perhaps spending more time with them isn't such a bad idea after all….


	9. Miss Happy

The next morning Karamatsu and Osomatsu escort you downstairs both of them telling jokes and stories. You laugh at a few, and hit them for others. These actions do not go unnoticed by the others, and everyone watches you carefully. Osomatsu cheekily hooks your arms and takes you to a chair next to his own. Karamatsu sits next to you, and smiles warmly.

"I believe Mommy came home last night and made a special break for our Angel of Beauty~" he says sultry.

You roll your eyes and hear Choromatsu reply, "They're more like an Angel of Death and Pain."

Osomatsu gives him a nasty look, "Jeez what crawled up your ass Chorofappyski?"

His reply is a piece of bread being thrown at his face. You cover your mouth stifling a laugh, and watch Osomatsu throw it back and the two glare sharply. You watch as everyone grabs a piece of bread and gently reach out to grab one. However before that can happen Todomatsu grabs it swiftly giving you a sharp look challenging you. You blink before rolling your eyes and smirking.

"Man Totty, why do you gotta be such an ass?" Osomatsu asks.

Todomatsu glares, "You invite them for breakfast when they kill a bunch of men and have US clean up their mess!"

Karamatsu sighs, "But brother if they hadn't-"

"Shut up Painful-Matsu!" Todomatsu shuts him up.

You see Karamatsu stiffen at the name, and narrow your eyes at him. Todomatsu glares at you before looking away huffing. You roll your eyes not caring before getting out your computer. You decide to look for the people Tougou recruited, and thank God find them quickly. You type madly trying to follow their every movement before the deal with Tougou. You watch as one gets a call from an unknown number and quickly rewind to when the call started. You zoom in on the phone and clear up the image. You quickly make out a phone number and type it in before a picture of Tougou pops up as the owner. You grin madly and bite your lip pleased.

"What did you find dollface?" Osomatsu asks grinning.

You look up to him, "I found Tougou's cell phone number, or one of his phone numbers."

Osomatsu perks up before scooting closer, and looking at the screen before grinning. You smile widely and begin checking to see if their is a GPS built in. To your liking there is, and you begin tapping into it. You track it to 200 different locations and you growl. Tougou is just as smart as you, and that means he has everything wired to be misleading. For you to find him you're going to need more info and more leads, but now…

You have a chance.

You look to Osomatsu who ultimately looks confused and roll your eyes. Quickly you explain to him what the issue is, and decide to check in with some old friends.

"Wait shouldn't you be resting my flower?" Karamatsu asks.

Osomatsu nods, "You still look like shit."

You glare, "I'm used to it. I got some sleep, I'll be ok…"

Ichimatsu pipes up, "It would be faster if we went with you."

"Yes! It'll be like… like… oh! Like a secret spy mission!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

"Alright but those two can't come," you say gesturing to Todomatsu and Choromatsu.

Choromatsu scowls, "I wasn't planning on coming with you anyways…."

Todomatsu nods, "Agreed. I don't plan on going ANYWHERE with you!"

You roll your eyes and pack everything up, "Alright we're burning daylight. Let's go."

"Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, go with them Kara and I need to take care of something," Osomatsu says grinning.

Karamatsu nods, "You two should go just in case, but brother and I need to have a talk with Choromatsu and Todomatsu…"

You blink and smirk devilishly at the green and pink matsu's. They glare and you spin on your heel walking out. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu follow before Jyushimatsu hands you a plate of food. You look over to him as he laughs and runs to the car. You smile gently before taking small bites.

"It seems like Osomatsu and Shittymatsu like you…" Ichimatsu mutters.

You chuckle, "We uhm had some bonding time earlier you could say…"

He looks to you confused, "What is that supposed to mean? They're still virgins right?"

You laugh, "Yes they're still virgins. I had one of those terrible nightmares I told you about."

Ichimatsu's eyes gleam in understanding, "I see… I uhm.. I'm glad they were able to help you…"

You smile to yourself, "Me too…"

Ichimatsu turns to you with wide eyes, and then Jyushimatsu comes up quickly grabbing both of you and dragging you to the car. He sits in the backseat with you, and Ichimatsu gets in front grumbling about how he has to drive.

You give him the coordinates and watch him start the car before turning to Jyushimatsu who watches you intently. You raise an eyebrow as he smiles wider.

"What is it?" you ask.

"I'm glad your helping Osomatsu nii-san!" he exclaims.

You chuckle, "Well we both want revenge. Plus with his- ALL of your help it'll be so much easier to find him."

Jyushimatsu laughs, "Can I help too!?"

You smile, "You already are, but if you're talking about the torture then you best remember to make it AGONIZINGLY long."

Jyushimatsu responds with a laugh and you shake your head. He decides to tell you about his adventures including things outside of their business. You find yourself slowly laughing with Jyushimatsu realizing it's easy to talk to him. Ichimatsu looks back at you in the mirror a few times, and everytime a small smile appears on his face.

"We're here!" Jyushimatsu exclaims as you unbuckle your seat belt.

You shake your head and smile before hopping out. You stare at the fairly large building and huff.

"Why are we here?" Ichimatsu asks confused.

You smirk, "Don't be fooled the owner and I go way back, and the owner also knows everyone and everything. He'll be able to help."

Ichimatsu nods and Jyushimatsu laughs before following you into the building. The moment the bouncers see you they let you pass, and you quickly tell them the boys are with you. When you walk in the boys seem to sweat and blush around what surrounds them. The owner likes to dabble in a bunch of things, but this business of course…

Is a daytime strip club.

Ichimatsu gives you a look and you grin cheekily. Jyushimatsu just laughs, but you see a bead of sweat form on his face. You walk towards the back room and see two men stop you. However these men are not bouncers.

"How you doing hot stuff~?" one asks.

You scowl and pry his hands off of you, "Not interested…"

The other grabs you and you shudder, "What about me then?"

You're about to retort when Jyushimatsu lifts you up and away before holding you close. You blink at him surprised, and watch as Ichimatsu swiftly moves in between you and the men.

"Back off," he mutter darkly.

"Make me," one says grinning cockily.

Ichimatsu smirks sadistically before grabbing a fork and stabbing the man right where the sun won't shine. You stop yourself from bursting out laughing when Jyushimatsu lifts you off of the ground and takes you to the backroom. Ichimatsu follows ignoring the other man's cries. The guards give you a look and you roll your eyes. They sigh before opening the door for you, and Jyushimatsu steps in with you in his arms.

"You can put me down Jyushi," you tell him softly.

He laughs and sets you down smiling brightly. You smile back and nudge his elbow grinning. You then turn to Ichimatsu and throw an arm around him grinning.

"You were pretty good back there to Ichi," you tell him grinning.

Ichimatsu blinks at you confused and you laugh before smiling, "Thanks for getting them off my backs."

You turn to Jyushimatsu, "Both of you."

They both stare at you with big eyes, and watch you with jaws dropped as you kiss their cheeks. Ichimatsu shakes his head and looks at you incredulously.

"Are you ok?!" he asks quickly.

You laugh and take a deep breath, "I'm great… I've never felt so…. Alive?"

Ichimatsu narrows his eyes at you, and you smile, "I feel like I'm actually having fun and enjoying myself…."

Jyushimatsu laughs, "That's great!"

You grin, "It is pretty great I've never felt like this before… I wonder why there was such a big change…"

Ichimatsu turns away and Jyushimatsu smiles. You don't see this action however and just shrug before hearing footsteps. You turn towards the staircase and see your friend walk down.

"Hello Pops," you greet cheekily.

"And what could've brought you back to little ol me?" the older man asks grinning.

You smirk and quickly give him your files, "I'm looking for this man. His name is Tougou. A few days ago he made a deal with another gang to go after the Matsuno family."

Pops' eyes light up, "I heard about that! I don't know the man personally, but I know what he's capable of. He's a nasty man, (y/n). Don't get involved with him…"

You growl, "Too late. That man is the son of a bitch that ruined my life when I was a kid."

Pops looks to you with wide eyes, "This man is the one who hurt you?"

You nod with an angry look on your face, "I want him dead, but also Osomatsu, head of the Matsuno family, wants him dead to…."

Pops puckers his lips, "You certainly have a mess on your hands… Alright last I heard this man, Tougou, has been trying to recruit other gang members to join his own gang, but so far ALL of them have refused."

"Because joining another gang is punishable by death in most gangs," you say narrowing your eyes at him.

Pops nods, "That's right, I don't know what he has planned, but I also received intel he's been stocking up some Major weapons."

You huff, "Do you have ANY idea where he could possibly be?"

Pops sighs, "I can't give you a definite answer. This man is good at his job, and he knows how to disappear…"

You lick your lips, "Yea. That's what I was afraid you'd say…"

Pops shrugs, "Sorry for not being to help you…"

You shake your head, "It's fine, alright. Jyushi, Ichi, we gotta go."

They both nod and head towards the door. Pops catches your arm and you turn to him as he holds out his hand. You narrow your eyes, and shake his hand silently. He smiles softly, and you bid farewell. You leave with the boys, and head to the car.

"Sorry you couldn't find what you needed…" Jyushimatsu says softly.

You shake your head, "No, Pops gave me exactly what I needed."

Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu give you a strange look as you hold up a piece of paper. It has coordinates on it, and under it…

"Pops gave me this when I shook his hand. It must mean Tougou is watching him as well which means we have to be careful," you tell them.

They nod and you look at the paper with a grin before sending a picture to Osomatsu. You read the words to yourself one more time and laugh softly.

 _These are the coordinates for the next gang Tougou is gonna hit. He's planning on hitting them,Tonight!_

Whether Tougou dies or not tonight, you _finally_ have your lead.


	10. Miss Chance

When night comes around you get everything ready, and Osomatsu briefs the boys quickly. Everyone knows who they are looking for, but after you explain how important this is Osomatsu agrees he should brief everyone.

"And how do you know the old man isn't lying?" Todomatsu sneers glaring in your direction.

You scowl at him, "Pops would NEVER lie to me, and he's the one who gave me this. Ask your brothers, they were there!"

Todomatsu rolls his eyes, and turns to Osomatsu listening to the rest of the information. You catch Choromatsu watching you, and you glare at each other. He focuses back on the briefing, and you huff angrily. Once everyone realizes the significance of this mission they get ready. As you walk to grab your laptop you're shoved against the wall by the green Matsu.

"So help me God if you're lying about this, I will not HESITATE to shoot you through the skull," he threatens.

You scowl, "If I had wanted you dead, I would've let that other gang do my dirty work! I saved your life ass hat! Show me at least some respect!"

Choromatsu growls and lets you go, "I'm watching you."

You growl right back, and grab your laptop swiftly bumping into him harshly. You put on your headpiece, and nod to Osomatsu telling him you're ready. He grins and everyone hops into two cars. You decide to go with Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Osomatsu. In the other car Karamatsu, Todomatsu, and Choromatsu all drive to the same location.

"Sorry about Fappymatsu," Osomatsu says grinning.

You shrug, "I can handle that sourpuss. He's honestly just a headache right now."

"Nii-san doesn't mean to be!" Jyushimatsu exclaims.

You narrow your eyes, "What do you mean?"

"He's just trying to protect us… We trusted someone once… But they stabbed us in the back…" Ichimatsu mutters under his breath.

You see Osomatsu tighten his grip on the wheel, "Heh, yea that person… That person used to be our hacker… Choro used to be very good friends with him… That's why he doesn't trust you."

You nod, "I knew about the hacker who betrayed you, but… I didn't realize he and Choromatsu were close…"

The boys nod and Jyushimatsu says, "They got along because they were so much alike! They used to work great together, but after the thing…"

"After he betrayed you?" you ask.

Ichimatsu nods, "Things were never the same…"

"I doubt they ever would be the same… Especially if he betrayed you…" you mutter.

Osomatsu nods, "Choro… Choromatsu took it the hardest. Trust is a big thing for him, and since his best friend was the one who betrayed us… He took it the hardest…"

You nod, "Hmm I never knew… I suppose I can't hold a grudge against him for not trusting me… Darn."

Ichimatsu cracks a smile and you grin right back. Osomatsu smirks before finally arriving at the location. You arrive at a boating company surrounded by water. You quickly hack into the cameras to see what's going on. You see one group, and then another show up, and another.

"What the hell?" you mutter.

You see multiple mafia groups all come up and look to each other confused. You hack into more cameras trying to spot your main target, but find no luck at all. You growl and then see a flash of light. You snap up and see the boys with their weapons drawn and pointing at a figure. You walk forward and grab your flashlight. You shine it on a man you don't recognize and he covers his eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" you ask.

He grumbles, "I was gonna ask you that. We received a memo about some big gig being held here. Are you the leaders of that gig?"

You shake your head, "No but we're looking for him."

The man nods, "Everyone out there is doing the same thing. We wanna know what the hell is going on and we wanna know now!"

You scowl, "Yea and if I figure out why you're all here I'll tell you now buzz off!"

The man gets in your face, "Don't test me."

You growl pressing your gun on his balls, "Was that a threat?"

He looks down and smirks, "You've got guts. I like you~"

"Oi! Check the choker they're ours!" Osomatsu yells.

The man smirks and leans down towards your face, "If you ever wanna leave those losers call me."

He hands you a piece of paper before walking away. Osomatsu seems extremely frustrated and everyone is watching you curiously. You roll your eyes before ripping the card up and throwing it away. You don't plan on going to him ever. He's an ass who doesn't play well with others.

"You're not gonna at least call him?" Osomatsu asks.

You grin, "Nah I'm good. Besides you guys are more fun than that ass wipe."

Osomatsu grins and throws an arm around you. Your shoulders tense for a moment before you relax and give him a look. He smirks and pulls you in for an awkward side hug. You manage to escape and check the cameras when you see a new car pull up. You suck in a breath when you see a certain someone get out of the car.

"He's here," you quickly tell them.

Everyone swarms the laptop, and they see that right there, right around the corner is Tougou. Osomatsu starts breathing heavily getting ready for action. You all stay close to the wall and peer around the corner seeing Tougou talk to a bunch of them. You listen closely, and realize he's trying to recruit these guys too!

"I need some help, with a very important job," he tells them cheekily.

Everyone looks around and back to him, "What kind of job?"

"I need you to help me destroy the Matsuno household," he says grinning.

You suck in a breath as one asks, "And what would we get in return?"

Tougou grins, "5 punching bags, and all of their money."

"Wait aren't their 6 of them?" one asks.

Tougou smirks, "The eldest is mine. I want him for more personal reasons."

You hear a growl and turn to see Osomatsu failing to control his anger. You quickly grab his sleeve, but the action goes unnoticed by the red Matsu. Choromatsu and Karamatsu hold him by his arms just in case, but Osomatsu is a wild card. And wild cards can't be tamed.

"Osomatsu you need to calm down," you tell him quickly.

Osomatsu doesn't listen however all of his attention is focused on Tougou.

"You can do whatever you want to his brothers. In fact if you torture them I'll pay you more! But I want Osomatsu to watch as his brothers are slowly killed. I want them to suffer, and then when they finally are dead I'll take Osomatsu away to his own personal hell. Forever."

That's the final straw. That is finally what sets Osomatsu off. He breaks out of Karamatsu's and Choromatsu's hold and starts to run out when you grab him roughly yanking him down to you. You kick him to the ground, and try to get a hold of him. Osomatsu thrashes around trying to break free and attack. You watch as the others try to help you, and finally you see Osomatsu getting ready to scream. You panic and in a spur of the moment thing grab him by the collar-

-and well.

 _Well you kiss him._

Everyone's eyes widen as you suddenly kiss him forcibly. Osomatsu stops moving, and you step back and hit him over the head.

"For God's sake Oso do you WANT him to get away?" you ask sharply.

Osomatsu blinks and opens his mouth before shutting it. I mean what do you say when you're suddenly kissed like that? Finally realizing what you've just done. You stand up and nervously back away. Everyone stares at you, and Osomatsu just blushes like an idiot.

"Now who's with me?!"

You thank God for the distraction and quickly peer around the corner while everyone looks to each other. Some actually agree, and others leave while they can. When almost everyone is gone you nod to Ichimatsu who climbs up onto the roof. He grabs his gun and aims it at the remaining men. Everyone gets ready when finally Ichimatsu attacks, and kills off 5 of the 15 men surrounding Tougou.

"NOW!" you scream.

Everyone rushed out and starts firing. You stay to the walls watching Tougou carefully. He grabs his own gun and aims it…

"CHORO LOOK OUT!" Osomatsu screams.

Choromatsu turns right as Tougou pulls the trigger, but thankfully you there. You ram into Choromatsu both of you hitting the ground roughly. Choromatsu looks to you with big eyes as you pull out your pistol and firing wildly.

Choromatsu grabs his knives and mutters, "I- Uhm, T-Th-"

"Later!" You yell, "we have some work to do."

Tougou notices you and grins. You suck in a breath before standing up and aiming your gun at him. He grins, and aims his gun at you. You narrow your eyes, and breath deeply. Tougou smirks before aiming the gun somewhere else. You swivel your head around as he shoots Todomatsu in the leg. The pink Matsu falls to ground crying out in pain. Tougou turns and runs, and you quickly follow.

However…

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

You turn to see Todomatsu cornered with no weapon and an injured leg. You watch as his brothers all fight to get to him, but are pushed back by other lackeys. You see Tougou running further and further and feel your fists shake violently.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

You scream and run straight at the man targeting Todomatsu. You ram into him before shooting him in the stomach multiple times. Grabbing another gun and shooting him again. The man dies quickly, but in a moment of frustration you grab crow bar and bash his head in. You scream and yell watching the blood pour out of the man's head.

Finally you stop your entire body shaking. You turn to Todomatsu who stares shocked at you, and what you've just done. You throw the crowbar away, and drop on your butt. You run your hands down your face hearing footsteps.

"You saved me," Todomatsu whispers.

You snort and nod, "I suppose I did…"

Todomatsu looks away, "I'm sorry… He got away because of me…"

You smirk, "It could've been any of your siblings Totty. He just decided it would be you."

Osomatsu punches a wall, and you sigh disappointedly. Everyone looks to the ground angrily, and you sigh. You stand up and walk to the car feeling drained. Karamatsu runs up to you catching you by the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asks gently.

You laugh, "I'm GREAT! The one lead I got this MONTH ended in a failure, and now the person who RUINED MY LIFE knows I'm here, and knows I'm working with you 6. I'm just DANDY!"

You growl and grasp your hair frustrated, "He'll find me Kara. He will find me. I can't go back… I'll kill myself before I go back."

Karamatsu touches your shoulder, "I- WE won't let that happen. I promise."

You chuckle weakly, "Don't promise. Promises are easily broken… Just.. Just take me home."

Everyone watches you as you walk to the car and sit in the back quietly. Your normal stoic expression is back, and you feel ultimately tired and drained. You curl into a tiny ball while everyone gets in their cars. Jyushimatsu sits next to you taking you into his arms and cradling you softly. You don't cry or even tear up, but you're afraid. The one person who knows your weaknesses better than anyone else could easily find you. The one person who knows how to make your life a living hell, and you have no one to help you…

You're alone.

Just like you've always been.

Jyushimatsu tightens his hold on you, and you're reminded that you're not entirely alone. You sink into his hold more, and let out a shaky breath. Jyushimatsu rests his chin on your head and says something that makes another part of your heart warm up.

"Don't worry (y/n) you're not alone in this. We're here to help you. You're NOT alone anymore. You don't have to be alone anymore…" he whispers.

And with that you do something you haven't done in a very long long time.

 _You cry._


	11. Miss Bonding-Time

After the encounter with Tougou your life just plummeted down the drain. You never sleep, rarely eat, and constantly is on your computer checking to see if anyone is watching. Your body is about to collapse, but you force it to stay active. You will NOT go back to him, you can't, you WON'T. You sit on your couch watching your computer screen when there's a knock at your door. You jump and quickly check the cameras. Your eyes widen when you see it's Choromatsu outside of your home.

You hop up and head to the door quickly making sure you have your knife just in case. You quickly open up the door, and Choromatsu waves awkwardly. You put the knife away and give him a confused look.

"Hello," he greets sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

Choromatsu sighs, "Everyone is worried about you. I wanted to see how you were doing."

You look to the ground, "Choro how can you expect me to be ok? The one person who terrifies me more than ANYTHING is out there, and he could easily find me."

Choromatsu looks away, "I'm sorry. I- I know how frightened you must be… Osomatsu has been blinded with rage for the past week. He deals with his fear a bit differently…"

You snort, "Yea you got that right. Was there anything else you needed?"

Choromatsu bites the inside of his cheek, "I want to take you somewhere. Get you out of this house at least for a little while."

You narrow your eyes at him, "Choro I- I appreciate the offer but-"

"But nothing," he interrupts, "please I'll get everyone else to come just in case. Just- Just come with me. You NEED to get out of this house."

You sigh, "Alright you don't need to bring them. But only for a little while ok?"

Choromatsu smiles and nods, "It's a deal. Go get ready."

You nod and head to your closet grabbing some articles of clothing. You throw on the clothes and splash some water into your face before brushing your hair. You put on some shoes, and finally grab your bag containing a few electronics. You open the door, and find Choromatsu leaning against the railing.

"I'm ready," you tell him.

Choromatsy turns to you and nods, "Alright let's get going."

You head down to the car, and let Choromatsu drive. He states he has a special place in mind, and so you decide to watch the scenery pass by. Both of you are extremely silent, and so Choromatsu decides to turn on some music. However neither of you were expecting Nyaa-chan to start blaring through the radio. Choromatsu freaks out turning the music off quickly, and blushing like an idiot.

You smirk, "So you like Nyaa-chan?"

Choromatsu looks over to you and blushes, "Hehe… Yea.. She's one of my favorite idols…"

You laugh, "Well I don't listen to her often, but she's not a bad performer. I did some business with her a long time ago. She's a little strange, but she's good at what she does."

Choromatsu turns to you shocked, "You got to work with Nyaa-chan?"

You laugh at his face, "It was a small job. Some photographers took pictures of her while she was changing and posted them online. I was hired to take them down…"

Choromatsu's eyes light up, "I remember that! You...You were the one who took them down?"

You nod, "They paid me a lot of money for it too. She was very grateful I got them down, and tried to have me go out and eat with her but I refused."

"You REFUSED? I would've jumped at the chance to shake her hand!" Choromatsu exclaims.

You laugh and tap your chin in thought, "Well, she still owes me for that. Maybe I can hook you up with some VIP backstage tickets or something."

Choromatsu freezes and looks over to you with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

You hold in a laugh looking at his face, "Yes, I'm very serious."

Choromatsu starts shaking and smiling like an idiot. He bounces his leg up and floors it while you drive. You hold onto the seat as he speeds down giddy and excited. You laugh and laugh realizing that the green matsu is really just a dork who likes idols. He's not a bad guy, and in fact he's actually pretty funny.

Finally after a few more minutes of talking about idols you arrive at your destination.

"Wait, a beach?" you ask confused.

Choromatsu laughs, "I don't wanna show you the beach come with me."

He holds out a hand and you gingerly take it looking at him confused. Choromatsu takes you to a fairly large cave. No one surround the cave or even wants to go near it, but Choromatsu takes you deeper into the cave. As it gets darker it grows harder to see, and so Choromatsu flicks on a light. He takes you into the cavern deeper and deeper until the walls seem to shrink.

You slowly find yourself crawling down making sure you keep an eye on Choromatsu. He crawls through a small space, and you quickly follow managing to squeeze in just like Choro. You open your eyes and gasp softly to yourself. Choromatsu stands up, and holds out a hand for you. You take it and stand up spinning in circles.

You are in a hollow cavern filled with water and plants. There are rocks everywhere, and you realize it's like a secret base. There's a hole at the top that let's sunlight come through illuminating the place up.

"Wow," you whisper softly.

"Pretty neat huh?" Choromatsu says smiling.

You nod, "How did you find this place?"

Choromatsu smiles sadly, "An old friend showed me…"

You realize he's talking about the old hacker, and quickly change the subject. You hop down and take your shoes off. You step in the shallow water smiling softly to yourself. Choromatsu hops down as well watching you carefully. You turn to him and then smile gently. Choromatsu is caught off guard by this, and blushes madly. You laugh and Choromatsu yells at you. You laugh harder and run off letting the water splash behind you. Choromatsu yells and runs after you before laughing.

You grin hearing his laughter and splash some water on him. Choromatsu yells and kicks water at you. You shriek and kick water right back until it becomes a splash war. You laugh and smile until you run straight into Choromatsu knocking both of you down. Choromatsu lands getting all of his clothes soaking wet and you land on top laughing.

"Thank you for today," you whisper softly.

Choromatsu laughs closing his eyes, "I had fun to actually. You're not a bad person. I'm sorry I assumed you were…"

You laugh, "I didn't exactly give you a reason to think otherwise."

Choromatsu chuckles, "Well you seemed more like a robot when we first met you."

You snort, "And you seemed like a kill joy."

"Hey!" he yells hitting you playfully.

You sit up and realize you are literally laying on top of him before getting up quickly. Choromatsu gets up as well blushing madly. You laugh sheepishly and turn away grabbing your bag you set down earlier. You both decide to leave when you notice a group of men walk in.

"Who are you?!" one shouts.

"This is OUR territory GET OUT!" another screams.

You quickly head towards the exit when one grabs you by the arm roughly. He sneers and brings you close. However Choromatsu doesn't like this. He swiftly grabs you and pushes you behind him. The men sneer at Choromatsu, and he readies his weapons just in case. One man moves to attack and Choromatsu quickly punches him straight in the nose sending him down. He flips his knives around threateningly.

"Back off, we will leave, but back off," he threatens darkly.

The men growl and more move to attack. You grab your own knife before turning back to Choromatsu who is being attacked at once. You look up seeing a giant boulder and throw your knife at the corner. The boulder shifts before moving closer to the edge. You sprint forward knocking a man into the wall harshly. The boulder falls and you step out of the way as best you can.

But the man grabs your leg and yanks your down. You feel the boulder land and a sharp pain shoots up your leg quickly. You gasp in pain, and try moving your leg as best you can. You can't even tug at it without that horrible pain coming again.

"Ch-Choromatsu!" you shriek.

Choromatsu turns to you before quickly stabbing the last one in the throat. He sprints to you, and quickly uses his back to move the boulder. You grip the cold ground and inch forward until finally you escape. You breath heavily as Choromatsu gently moves you onto your back and checks your ankle. You hiss when he rolls it around, and Choromatsu looks at you worriedly.

"You're not gonna be able to walk on this…" he whispers.

You nod, "I realize that…"

Choromatsu hooks an arm around you, and gently lifts you up. He takes you to the exit and sighs. He sets you down and pulls out a phone. Thank god there's cell service, and so he calls his brothers telling them about the situation. Choromatsu pulls you close and holds you ankles up, and letting you rest against him. You wince every once in awhile, but ultimately you're ok.

"Sorry about all of this," Choromatsu whispers.

You laugh weakly, "Nah it's ok… I had fun. Plus I finally actually did something."

Choromatsu smiles and strokes your head, "I'm glad. I never really got to thank you after you saved me. You could've let me die, but… But you saved me…"

You snort, "Hey, we're a team now right? I never betray my team mates. I may break a promise from a buyer, but if I work for them like I do now. I can't betray them, it's not in me to actually do it."

Choromatsu looks at you with wide eyes before tearing up, "Thank you…"

You look over to him and smile, "You won't have to worry about me Choro. I actually like you're family. I will never hurt you like others have…"

Choromatsu smiles and holds you tighter before both of you hear grunts. You look towards the exit and see Jyushimatsu pop out. He smiles brightly and wraps a rope around your waist. He hands Choromatsu some gauze, and very quickly Choromatsu wraps your ankle. He crawls out with Jyushimatsu, and tells you to lay down by the exit. Jyushimatsu comes back and hands you a soft padding. You lay on top of it and hold it tightly.

"Ready?!" you hear shouting.

You grin, "READY!"

You feel a tug and start moving. They pull you all the way through until you're outside of the cavern, and with the rest of the boys. Jyushimatsu unties you, and lifts you up into his arms easily. Osomatsu grins cheekily at you and nudges your elbow. You roll your eyes, and let Jyushimatsu carry you to the car. He sets you down, and lets you get comfortable.

"I had fun today Choro. Even with the minor accident," you tell the green matsu grinning.

Choromatsu blinks at you before laughing and squeezing your hand, "I had a lot of fun to. Thank you for coming with me."

You squeeze his hand back and whisper something softly, "Choromatsu remember what I said in there. I will never betray you or your family."

 _And honestly, you mean it._


	12. Miss Defender

When you open your eyes you realize you're at the Matsuno household. You sit up and groan looking around. You feel like you slept for a week. You stretch and lift the blankets up seeing you're still in your clothes from the other day. You check your ankle and feel it protest a bit with you as you move it around. Thankfully it doesn't seem to be hurting you to bad.

You swing your legs out of the bed, and stand up slowly. Your ankle doesn't protest too much, but when you start walking it doesn't exactly like it. You sigh and continue walking until you see one of the brothers down the hall.

"Ah, hello Todomatsu," you greet.

Todomatsu jumps slightly and turns to you. His eyes light up and he quickly makes his way over to you, "What are you doing out of bed? You're ankle-"

"It's fine," you quickly lie.

Todomatsu gives you an unconvinced look and you wave it off. He sighs before walking downstairs with you. He is surprisingly very quiet as he guides you down, and you wonder why.

"Everyone left to do their own activities so Osomatsu nii-san elected me to stay here and look after you…" he says.

You nod, "I see, well I suppose you don't have to stay I can call a cab or something."

"No it's fine I owe you for saving my life anyways…" he says with a cute smile.

You smirk, "Eh it's fine it would've pretty douchey to leave you to die."

Todomatsu raises an eyebrow at you, "Yea and if you had done that I would've haunted you till the day you finally died."

You laugh, "Well I guess we're both lucky I chose to save you huh?"

Todomatsu laughs and pulls out his phone texting someone. He pouts and scrunches his eyebrows together almost in frustration. He huffs out some air and then turns back to you. You raise an eyebrow at the pink Matsu.

"What was that about?" you ask.

He sighs, "There's a really cool festival and sale going on downtown, and all of these really cool people are going…"

"Why don't you go?" you ask with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes, "Because I made a promise to look after you!"

You smirk, "Than I'll come to. That way I don't have to stay cooped up here, and if you see your friends I'll stay away. However I'll stay close enough so I can still see you."

Todomatsu taps his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose that'll work.. Are you sure?"

You nod, "Yea why not?"

He grins and hugs you suddenly, "Ah! Thank you so much! You're officially number one on my list!"

You blink at him before laughing, "Uhm thanks? Do you have some spare clothes I can borrow? I don't wanna have to wear the same clothes I wore the other day."

Todomatsu's eyes light up, and he takes you upstairs into a separate room. Inside are thousands of clothes, and you blink surprised by the amount. Todomatsu tells you to sit down and he goes to find you some clothes. He gives you some to try on and after a few outfits you decide on a casual but still classy outfit. You nod to Todomatsu who smiles widely and fixes up your hair.

"You're really good at this Totty," you tell him.

He smiles, "Thank you! I'm the only brother in this family who seems to know how to dress nicely. Karamatsu nii-san is the worst with his clothing."

You laugh, "Oh yea his "painful pants" right? Isn't that what everyone calls them?"

Todomatsu smirks, "That's correct. Well are you ready?"

You nod and he takes you to a nice sports car. You give Todomatsu a look who only giggles and smiles cutely at you. You roll your eyes and hop in the passenger seat. Todomastu pulls out and heads to the destination. While he drives he tells you some things about his friends, and haters on the internet. You find it intriguing because you don't own a social media account that you actually use.

He tells you about how to use them, and how he has a bunch of followers. You laugh and smile at tales of him receiving nudes from random strangers, and smile forlornly when he tells you about unrequited love.

"I was in love once," you tell him.

He looks over to intrigued, "Who was the lucky one?"

You smile gently, "This kid I used to know… At first everything was fine. We were happy and in love, but then.. Everything spiraled out of control. Their ex came back and immediately my special someone left me, and I was left to pick up the pieces of my heart."

Todomatsu gives you a sad look, "Well they sound like an ass."

You laugh and nod, "Trust me they were. They never listened to me, and they never wanted to do anything more than hold hands."

Todomatsu snorts, "Really? They probably were using you to get back at their ex."

You nod, "Oh they were, so I leaked them having sex to the entire internet."

Todomatsu laughs hitting the wheel, "Man your vicious!"

You grin, "Why thank you~"

When you finally arrive you hop out of the car, and follow Todomatsu silently. Suddenly you hear some people shout out his name and he smiles cutely walking up to them. He talks quickly complementing the people around him. You walk a few feet away making sure to keep an eye on him so you don't lose him and get lost. Todomatsu goes to a cafe, and so you sit at a separate table.

You order a light meal with some coffee, and eat quickly in case Todomatsu leaves. You watch a few people approach him, ask for pictures, and then leave giggling. You snort and pull out your own phone checking your emails. Nothing seems to important really, well besides all of the work emails you decide to ignore.

When Todomatsu pays so do you, and you quickly hop up and again follow him looking down at your phone in case they get suspicious.

"Hey isn't that the fake?"

You look up seeing a group of people surrounding Todomatsu and his friends. You blink watching Todomatsu tighten his grip. You step closer and watch the other group snigger while Todomatsu's group glares.

"Get out of here, you're nothing but a fake," one sneers.

The group surrounding Todomatsu glares and steps forward protecting him. However this seems to make things worse.

"Oh? So you're having your white night protect you now?

"Why do you exist?"

"No one wants you here!"

"You're pathetic!"

Todomatsu has finally had it and growls, "SHUT UP! I am a sextuplet, and I am NOT fake!"

The others sneer, "There is NO WAY you're a sextuplet! You probably edited those photos!"

Todomatsu's hands shake, "I didn't! And if you don't shut up I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Cry to your fake partner?!" another yells.

Everyone starts laughing and finally you get annoyed. You walk forward stepping beside Todomatsu. Everyone is surprised by your sudden appearance and gives you a questioning look.

"What's going on here?' you ask Todomatsu.

"These are some of my uhm Haters…" he mutters.

Your eyes light up, "Ah I see… Alrighty then."

You turn towards the other group flipping out your phone and showing them a video of all of the brothers together smiling and laughing and singing.

"Todomatsu is the youngest of 6 siblings. He is a sextuplet, and his brothers names are, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, and Jyushimatsu. He never lied to you about any of it so LAY OFF," you tell them.

They all stare at you with wide eyes and one manages to ask, "Then what about the extremely sexy partner he has?"

You smiles mischievously, "Could you really not tell?"

They all give you a confused look, and so you turn to Todomatsu. He gives you a surprised look as you grab his shirt gently, and you smile waggling your eyebrows. Finally he understands what you're getting at and so you pull him forward and kiss him on the lips gently. You look out of the corner of your eye and see them, jaws dropped watching.

"I'm that sexy partner," you say with gleaming eyes.

Everyone stares at you surprised as you tug Todomatsu away, and down the street. Todomastu grins ear to ear seeing the other groups shocked faces as they start typing madly into their phones. Todomatsu pulls you into a hug and kisses your cheek. You roll your eyes and walk down the street with him.

"Thank you so much (y/n)! You were perfect back there!" he exclaims.

You laugh, "Hey they were getting on my nerves!"

Todomatsu smiles brightly and gently grabs your hand, "I'm glad you're on our side now…"

You smile and look to the sky, "Yea to be honest I am too… I don't think I've this much fun in a loooong time."

Todomatsu smiles cutely and squeezes your hand, "I realized something. You don't flinch anymore. At least… Not around us."

You eyes widen and you look over to him, "You're right… I haven't been freaked out by any of you touching me in any way at all…"

Todomatsu beams, "Maybe you're getting better!"

"I've been like this for a long time… Why would I only get better now?" you ask puzzled.

Todomatsu eyes gleam and he smiles, "I'm not sure."

You shrug, "Well guess I'll figure it out…"

Todomatsu shakes his head, "I'm sure you will."

You walk back to the car, and drive back to the Matsuno household. Todomatsu parks and you get out thanking him for taking you out. He quickly thanks you for helping him with those ass hats, and you laugh telling him it was fun watching them. The moment you walk into the household however you realize something is different.

"Whats going on?" you ask Todomatsu.

Todomatsu looks around, "I don't know. Things are suspiciously quiet…"

 **"** **YOU STUPID IDIOTS!"**

You and Todomatsu look to each other in the eyes before running to the noise and bursting through the door. However you don't expect the people you see. A man and woman turn to you and their eyes widen.

" _(y/n)?..."_ they both whisper.

You blink at them, "Ah, hey Chibita, hey Totoko…. How you doing?"

 _Let's just say…. You're screwed._


	13. Miss Explainer

The moment Totoko and Chibita say your name everyone is watching you curiously. You grumble under your breath puffing up your cheeks a bit. Totoko's hands ball up before she walks up and grabs you by the collar. She always was one for violence, rather than talking. Todomatsu quickly stands beside you giving Totoko a look. Totoko glares at the pink matsu before letting go. You step back and your usual happy expression you fake around them disappears.

"What are you two doing here?" you ask raising an eyebrow.

Totoko gets an enraged look on her face, "No, no, no! You are not turning this on us how the FUCK do you know these idiots?!"

You roll your eyes and rest a hand on your hip, "I work for them. Osomatsu offered me a job, so I decided to take it."

Totoko blinks at you before shaking her head, "What the actual fuck? I thought you worked as an ACCOUNTANT!"

You sigh, "I never told you what I do for a living. I just told you I worked with computers."

"WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE APART OF A MAFIA GROUP!" she shrieks.

You frown, "Why do you care? We barely know each other!"

Totoko growls, "Apparently so! It seems to me you know a bunch of things about me, but I don't know a damn thing about you!"

You let out an exasperated sigh, and turn away running your hands down your face. Perhaps it's time to explain things a bit….

After you escaped Tougou you decided to look for something to do with your life. After learning that Osomatsu was the one Tougou took you decided to track him down to warn him. However once you finally did find him you realized how happy he was being with his brothers, and so you decided to watch his family just in case Tougou ever did come after him. That was how you got into your business. You would of course NEVER admit it to the brothers, but when you learned Tougou might come after Osomatsu you decided to watch over his family.

However in the beginning you weren't exactly fantastic at hacking. It took time to get to where you are now, and so sometimes you staked out the area just in case. That led to you watching them eat at Chibita's and swooning over Totoko. Once Totoko got into her own idol bizz you decided to attend some concerts to see what the whole thing was about. You weren't exactly a fan, however you admired her determination for it.

One day after a concert you were loitering around the area and she literally crashed into you. In the process she spilled her drink all over you, and you were less than pleased.

"Oh dear I am soooo sorry~!" she exclaims trying to charm you.

You however are quite pissed at being covered in soda, "It's whatever, just go."

Totoko however is surprised that you didn't fall for her charm and eyes you, "You're different… Why are you here?"

You roll your eyes, "I decided to see what the fuss was about. Not my kind of music, but I respect your passion. You seem to really like performing…"

Totoko smiles cutely, "Thanks!"

She attempts to charm you once more, and you just roll your eyes grabbing your things and walking away. Totoko watches you, and growls, "GET BACK HERE!"

She grabs you roughly by the shoulders, "How dare you blow me off!"

You stare at her with wide eyes before laughing and putting on your 'facade', "Haha you're to funny, and I'm sorry it's just been a long day."

Totoko stares at you surprised before quickly putting on her own cute 'facade', "Oh that's ok! Sorry for yelling!"

You laugh and nod, "It's alright! Well I should probably-"

"Wait! Why don't you come have a drink with me?! That way I can repay you for the drink on your shirt!" she exclaims.

You weigh your options before shrugging, "Sure why not?"

She drags you to a bar, and buys you a beer. Thankfully you handle your liquor well, and down the glass quickly. Totoko cheers you on while you do so, and you then finish the glass, setting it down quickly. You smirk as she finishes her own glass and buys another round. You roll your eyes before quickly clinking glasses, and downing the next glass.

As the night goes on you realize Totoko doesn't plan on stopping until she physically can't. Soon the bartender refuses to give her another drink, and you tell him to put it all on her tab. Hey she offered right? You drag her out deciding to let your 'facade' drop, and then catch a taxi.

You already know her address after hacking into her family account, so you tell the driver. He sets off and you let Totoko sleep on your shoulder. In any other situation you would have pushed her off, and left her there. However she did pay for your beer, so why not indulge a bit?

You gently carry her out of the car, and write a note. You know she has family staying here, so you leave a note saying she got to drunk. You knock, and run off hiding behind some bushes. Her mother opens the door and yells for her husband. They take her inside, and so you finally decide to head home….

After that Totoko if she could ever find you would take you out to eat or drink. You found it tiring however because every time you had to put up your 'facade', and deal with her.

Totoko yells at you, and your brought back to the present.

"SO! Mind explaining a few things?!" she yells in your face.

You blink a few times before laughing, "Man you never change. Alright listen, I'm a hacker. I work for who ever I want, and I'm fucking great at my job."

Chibita walks up, "Wait have you known I knew them the whole time?!"

You sigh, "Yesss….. I decided to eat at your shop because of the boys…"

"W-What?! Were you trying to use me for information!?" he yells.

You look away awkwardly, "Not exactly? I wanted to learn more about them, but I actually found your company nice?... God this is so hard to explain. Ok! Let's backtrack."

You turn to both of them with a sigh, "Alright so you two know about Tougou and Osomatsu, so let me explain to you about us… Tougou took me when I was 15, after he escaped prison. I wanted to find Osomatsu, but ended up chickening out and meeting you two."

"Wait you were looking for me?" Osomatsu finally asks.

You grumble, "Yes, I planned on warning you about Tougou, but you looked so happy being home. I decided not to, and just watch out for Tougou myself…"

Chibita runs a hand over his head, "Wait so you have been helping those idiots?"

You nod, "Were looking for Tougou right now. We came close a week ago, but he escaped."

Totoko notices your expression, "What is it?"

You sigh, "Tougou saw me, and that means he's gonna be after Oso and myself. I will NOT go back. Even if it kills me."

Chibita and Totoko gives you a startled a look. The brothers all give you a worried look wondering what exactly you plan on doing. Of course no one actually comments on this or asks, but you know that they are worried. You sigh and mess with your choker. Osomatsu smiles weakly and takes your hand.

Totoko and Chibita watch you leave, and you turn to them offering a weak smile. Their eyes widen and you quickly turn away walking with Osomatsu. He tightens his grip on your hand, and you realize he's trying to comfort you.

"It's ok the others will deal with them focus on me. You're here with me, and you're safe. I won't let Tougou take you. Not without a fight," he tells you.

You smile weakly, "I know… It doesn't get easier I guess."

Osomatsu grins cheekily and pulls you in for a hug, "It's alright. I know it doesn't get easier. Not when you're vulnerable like this."

You give him a look, "And what about you hot stuff? You don't exactly deal with your fear too well either."

Osomatsu smirks, "Hot stuff?"

You lightly punch him, "Shut up! That's not the point. You need to try and deal with your own issues other than punching a wall!"

"Yea, yea, right now I'm more worried about you," Osomatsu says.

You roll your eyes, "Right back at you. Now will you please deal with your own issues to?"

Osomatsu sighs, "Alright, Alright. But if I do than so do you!"

You laugh, "Alright fine. Can I just lay down? It's been such a tiring day."

Osomatsu smiles gently, and takes you over to the really large couch. He sits you down and throws a blanket on you. You wrap it around yourself and sink into the sofa. A few minutes later you hear footsteps and the others join you. You're too tired to protest when Jyushimatsu lifts you into his lap, and spreads the blanket around himself and you.

Everyone sits around you, and you let them all sit on the sofa others sitting closer. You feel a smile form on your lips, and you sink further into your tiredness. You think about the boys, and how they all help each other, and help you. You think about how they take care of you, and take care of each other. You smile remembering every moment with them, good and bad. You feel Jyushimatsu tighten his grip, and smile softly to yourself. These idiots are actually kind great, and you actually like them… Finally after closing your eyes you manage to fall asleep and wonder.

 _Why do I feel so strange about these dorks?_


	14. Miss Love-Sick

The next morning you wake up first. You see the boys surrounding you, and find Todomatsu curled into you clinging to your arm. Ichimatsu sits at your feet resting his head on your legs with a smile. Jyushimatsu holds you from behind cradling you in his lap. Karamatsu lays across your lap curled into the fetal position. Choromatsu rests against your thigh with his elbows on the couch. Finally Osomatsu leans against you resting his head on your shoulder and holding you tightly.

You sigh and realize you're not gonna be getting up anytime soon. You however feel a small smile form on your face and nestle into your spot. This feels right, this feels…. Good. You feel your cheeks heat up and shake your head embarrassed.

'Why do I keep having weird thoughts like that?' you ask yourself.

'It's not like..'

'It's not like…'

Your thought stops, not being able to think that. You look at the boys and that warm feeling hits you again. You swallow thickly, and feel your chest get tight.

'NO, no, no, no, no, no!'

You pry Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu off you, and then try to get Osomatsu off you as well. He holds you tighter, and so you grab his hands and pry them off of you. You lift Karamatsu off of you and set him down gently. You then grab a sticky note and write on it before sticking it to Osomatsu's forehead. You run out the door and grab your things before walking out.

"I really need some fresh air…." you mutter walking down the street.

After walking to a nearby cafe you sit down and eat. You're still a bit flustered from this morning and so you rest your elbows against the table. You sigh for probably the 80th time that morning, and pick at your food. You rest your head in your hand before blowing out some air and pulling your laptop out. You decide to do some more digging for Tougou to distract yourself.

You type madly on your laptop trying to forget this mornings mishap. However the more you type, the more you think about it… About them. You groan and bang your head against the table. The owner sees you and taps your shoulder.

"Erm… Are you alright?" they ask shyly.

You glare, and watch them freeze up backing away. You roll your eyes and pick at your food, "I'm fine. Just annoyed…"

"By whom?" they ask curiously.

You look up and smirk, "How did you know it was a person?"

They giggle, "I've had a similar look on my face, but that was when I couldn't figure out if I was in lo-"

"Yep gonna stop ya there," you interrupt burying your face in your hands.

They blink at you before laughing, "Is that what this is about? You've fallen in-"

"DON'T SAY IT." You tell them sharply.

They shut their mouth and grin, "Alright, alright, my lips are sealed. What's the issue though? They got someone else or something?"

You growl, "Shut up, I am NOT in-... Whatever… The point is I'm not I- I don't even like them!"

The owner laughs, "Now I can tell that's a lie, but I won't press anymore. Just know that it's ok to ya know."

You give them a look, and they laugh before patting your shoulder and walking behind the counter. You watch them for a second, and rub your face with your hands. You rest your head onto your arms, and bite your lip. You pay for your meal, and head out not sure about what to do… You check your phone seeing a message from Todomatsu. You flick it open and read the message.

 _Hey! You left without saying bye! Osomatsu nii-san wasn't to happy about that…. Text me or call us, so we can meet up later! Bye bye~ :3_

You didn't realize you were smiling until your reflection popped up in the phone. Your smile quickly drops and you puff up your cheeks. Man these idiots are really screwing with me…. You groan, and decide to head home.

However upon arriving you notice something strange. Your door is cracked open, and keys are in the lock…. You narrow your eyes before getting your knife out and opening the door quickly. You walk inside, and then look to your phone. You sigh before texting the boys as a backup, and see Todomatsu's quick reply to stay where you are.

You roll your eyes and set your phone aside, before walking in. You peek around the wall, and see your apartment trashed. You grumble at how your organization is completely ruined, and you want nothing more than to put everything in it's original place.

You walk sideways just in case someone were to sneak up on you. You see a light come from your bedroom, and suck in a sharp breath. By now the boys were probably minutes away, but you had to know. You carefully head to the door, and ready your knife. You gently push the door back and peek inside the bedroom.

However, all you see is pain when pepper spray is sprayed directly into your eyes.

You screech stumbling back as two men appear in the doorway. You scrub at your eyes desperately crawling back keeping your knife in one hand. One grabs your ankle and drags you out. You stab his hands as your vision returns a bit. The man screeches, and punches you square the face. You hear a sickening crack, and pain erupts along your nose.

They pick you up and throw you against the wall. The other comes forth and kicks you in the gut. The air leaves your lungs, and you gasp doubling over from the pain. You pant and cover your head as the man starts kicking you wildly. You grimace and whimper wanting nothing more than the boys….

The boys.

Your eyes widen upon hearing your name being screamed. You look up and see the boys appear in your doorway. You feel a relieved smile form on your face, but it quickly fades as the man grabs you holding a knife to your throat.

"All of you against the wall, now," he growls.

You shake your head, and watch the boys give you a pleading look. You stare with wide eyes as they back up against the wall glaring at the man holding you. The man smirks triumphantly, and you growl at him. He throws you against the wall and the boys watch as the man slaps you across the face.

"Don't test me, our boss wants you, and the boss ALWAYS gets what he wants…"

Your eyes widen. It couldn't be the man from that night could it? The one with the business card?

"They're OURS!" Ichimatsu surprisingly hisses.

You stare with wide eyes as everyone nods and growls at the men. They sneer and grab you roughly. You grimace, and hiss at them clawing at their wrists. The boys watch helplessly as one growls and grabs his knife. He drags it down your thigh waiting for your reaction. You bite the inside of your cheek refusing to let out a scream or whimper.

The man growls before slamming it inside your thigh, and you flinch your face scrunching up in pain. You glare at the man with a fierce gaze, and watch the men lean back. Your eyes burn into his own, and the man flinches. You smirk triumphantly, and watch as the man growls before slamming his head into your own. He rams you back and you stumble towards the door. You start to fall only to be caught by Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu. You've fallen over to them, and those men don't have a hold over them anymore.

The boys all stand up, and walk in front of you. You watch Jyushimatsu hand you over to Todomatsu who cradles you in his arms holding you tightly. Choromatsu rushes over checking your thigh wound, and grabbing bandages. You close your eyes letting Todomatsu hold you close.

You look up seeing the boys beating the men to a pulp. However you watch as one grabs a gun, and points it up at the boys. He will at least hit one of them, and so in a fit of desperation you grab a shoe and throw it at him. It hits his hand, and the gun goes off.

But it doesn't hit the boys.

You still hear the gunshot before you feel the pain. You look down, and see he's hit your lower abdomen. Your hands tremble, and you gasp seeing the blood pour down your shirt. You look up and see the boys shocked faces. You then turn to Choromatsu who as soon as he sees the wound is pressing heavy cloth against your stomach. Todomatsu screeches grabbing your hands tightly, and you gasp for air. You hear a final gunshot before the boys surround you in a panic.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Osomatsu shouts grabbing your shoulders.

You feel a smirk form on your lips and wonder that too. The person who shouldn't care about anyone else is risking their to save these idiots. Why do you care about these idiots? Your mind travels back to an american children's movie. Your brother and sister forced you to watch it with them all the time. You didn't really understand it but they had subtitles so you could at least know what they were saying.

"We need to get them home NOW!" Choromatsu exclaims.

He wraps up the wound as tightly as possible, and Karamatsu lifts you up bridal style. You grimace, and look over seeing everyones worried faces. Your eyes widen as you examine each of them seeing how they are genuinely worried. Some of them even tear up. You smile fondly, and hiss as your moved. Karamatsu sprints to the car the others in tow.

They set you in the back, and Choromatsu gets the stuff ready so when they get back he can get started. Todomatsu and Ichimatsu help get you comfortable and hold a rag to the wound. You hiss and grimace any time you hit a speed bump, and watch Osomatsu drive like a madman. He looks at you through the rearview mirror, and grimaces. You give him a look, and hiss as the road gets bumpy.

"J-Just hold on ok?!" Todomatsu shouts tears flooding his eyes.

You nod, "It's alright, I'll be ok…."

Ichimatsu growls, "We shouldn't have let this happen this is my fault he was planning on shooting me!"

You sigh and grab his hand, "It's not your fault. I promise you it's not."

Ichimatsu looks away guilty, and you whimper squeezing his hand. He gives you a broken look and you pull him closer. You kiss his forehead, and tell him it'll be alright. Ichimatsu nods, and manages to offer you a weak smile. You smile back tiredly, and cry out as you hit a pothole.

When you finally arrive they grab you quickly running inside. Karamatsu lays you on a table as Choromatsu gets out what he needs. He looks to you worriedly because he has no anesthetic, but you nod for him to start. Choromatsu quickly squeezes your hand and kisses your forehead praying it'll be alright. You grab the edge of the bed, and nod.

Once the procedure starts you wish you had passed out in the car. The pain is excruciating as Choromatsu digs the needle into your skin before pulling it through the other side. The others wait outside due to Choromatsu's orders, and listen to your screams. Choromatsu grimaces every time you let out another cry of pain, and wishes he could do SOMETHING to stop the unbearable pain coursing through your stomach.

Finally when it's over and the pain lessens he gives you some pain pills unable to give them to you because of the direness of the situation earlier. You let out shaky breaths as Choromatsu hugs you gently. He then gets up to get his brothers and leaves you with your thoughts from earlier.

That movie. That… Disney movie you watched so long ago. It had a line you didn't understand then, but now you do.

'People do crazy things, when they're in love.'

You're eyes widen seeing the boys rush in each of them relieved. They all hug you tightly and scold you for your carelessness. You can't seem to form words as you think about this morning and the whole day really.

'It's not like I…'

'It's not like I'm….'

'It's not like I'm in love or anything!'

 _But at that moment you aren't so sure that line is correct….._


	15. Miss Decision

The next morning you are the last to wake up due to some heavy sleeping medicine. Your body feels stiff, and as you push yourself up into a sitting position every muscle protests. You groan rolling your shoulders. You feel a sharp stinging pain in your abdomen, and wince as your stitches rub against the fabric of your shirt. You stand up wobbly and hold onto the table for support. You grimace feeling your legs turn into jelly, and take a step forward. You manage to get to the doorway, and cling onto the side.

You peek around looking for the boys, and find no such luck. You walk out as your legs slowly come to life, and catch a delicious smell. You smile and walk to the kitchen area peeking inside. You see a woman cooking with a smile on her face. Your eyes widen as you recognize her as the mother of the 6 brothers. You frown not sure what to do, do you say hello, just walk in, wait for her to notice you?

You decide on the last and lean against the doorframe watching her cook. She seems very diligently working, and it's kinda nice watching. You smile gently, and decide why not?

"Hello," you greet softly.

Their mother Matsuyo turns around and smiles brightly, "Good Morning! Ah, I'm so glad you're awake I can finally meet you!"

You smirk, "Well here I am. Where are the idiots?'

Matsuyo stifles a laugh and replies, "They went out to deal with some… personal business… Osomatsu asked me to stay here in case anything happened."

You nod, "I see, so they left you to play caretaker?"

Matsuyo smiles, "I suppose, but I don't mind. You're doing a lot for Osomatsu, and you've been through quite a bit. So I wanted to thank you for looking after my boys."

You blink at this and turn away blushing slightly. Matsuyo giggles at you and gets back to work. You walk in and rest by the counter watching her make breakfast. Matsuyo talks to you about casual things trying to get to know you better. You decide to be nice, and not roll your eyes or scowl at her. You think about how to make a good impression on her, and then do a double take. Why do you want to impress her? You feel your cheeks heat up realizing it's yet again about…. That.

Matsuyo notices your expression and asks, "What's wrong dear?'

You shake your head, "I-It's n-nothing!"

You blinks at you, and gently touches your hand, "No need to be nervous dear. Now what's the issue?"

You look into her eyes, and swallow thickly, "I'm still trying to figure it out… I don't really know if it's an issue, but at the same time it's weird…"

"What's weird?" she asks.

You sigh, "Love."

Matsuyo's eyes widen, "You're in love?"

You groan, and nod, "I think so, but I don't know how to deal with it! I havn't been…. Haven't been….. I HAVEN'T BEEN IN LOVE WITH IDIOTS LIKE THEM BEFORE!"

You gasp covering your mouth with your hands. You look to Matsuyo with wide eyes, and see the wheels turning in her head. She sucks in a deep breath before grinning like an idiot. She grasps your hands, and gets happy tears in her eyes.

"You actually love them?!" she exclaims.

You blink furiously, "I-I-I-"

"You DO!" She yells grinning excitedly.

Matsuyo starts fluttering about going on and on about marriage, and other things… You blush furiously still not used to saying or hearing that you… love them…. You sneak out of the room, and then bolt out of the house needing some fresh air.

You hold a hand against your stitches, trying to keep them from popping as you run down the street. You sigh slowing down to a walk, and grumbling to yourself about Matsuyo. The part that agitated you the most was the fact that she was correct. You really love those idiots, and apart of yourself wonders how and why?

"What mess have I gotten myself into now…?" you mutter.

You walk by the cafe you go to sometimes, and find that there are many different people working there, and more importantly the owner is nowhere to be found. You furrow your eyebrows together, and shrug before walking down the street further. You find yourself at a bridge, and sigh standing on it. The water below is murky causing many others to feel strangely about this bridge.

"Rough day?"

You jump spinning around with your knife in hand. You point it straight at a young girl who blinks at you surprised. She doesn't look scared… Confused maybe? You put the knife away and look at her strangely. She smiles widely and leans against the bridge beside you.

"Who are you?" you ask suspiciously.

"No one really. Just a girl wandering around…. I saw you looking at the cafe though. Why didn't you go in?" she asks casually.

You look over to her, "There were a lot more people than usual and the owner wasn't there…"

She nods sighing, "Yeah… They're in the hospital. They were shot last night, right where you were actually."

You freeze looking at her, "H-how did you know I was shot?"

She giggles, "Your shirt flew up and I saw the stitches."

You look at her warily, but she just smiles casually. You watch her as she looks over the edge of the bridge, and wonder what's going on in her head. Her eyes looks so old and tired, but her smile confuses you. It looks very real, but… At the same time when she smiles you can see her pain in it…

"Who are you?" you ask again.

She looks over to you and smiles, "No one. Just a girl…"

"You must have a name!" you tell her.

She shrugs, "I just go by whatever someone calls me... "

You scowl, and turn away disappointedly.

"However."

"Most call me Angel."

You look over to her as she grins widely. You can understand why looking at her appearance. White-blonde hair, icy blue dress, and white shoes… She truly does look like an angel… Her eyes though are what captivate you they shine every time the light hits them, as if they were diamonds…

"You never answered my question," she informs you.

You raise an eyebrow at her and she giggles, "I asked if you had a rough day?"

You sigh, "Well I don't know if I'd call it rough… It's not even a big issue really. I… I think I'm in love, no. I know I'm in love but I havn't been in love for a long time, and it feels really weird. Like what do I say? Do I confess now? Later? Do they like me?..."

Angel taps her lip, "Hmm well you know you love them so that's already figured out… Love is really complicated, it's like a maze trying to find the end of it all. However sometimes it's just good-"

" _-To take a Leap of Faith."_

You look at her exasperatedly, "Well it's a lot harder than it sounds!"

She laughs, "I know, I know, but either you tell them or feel like you feel now for, forever…. Or until you like someone else."

You sigh burying your face in your hand, "Alright. Alright, let's do this. I can do this right?"

Angel chuckles, "Yes I'm sure."

You smile gratefully, "Thank you for...Talking to me."

She grins, "It's what I'm here for!"

She pats your shoulder, and you feel a warmth spread through it. You gasp slightly feeling that warm sensation tingle throughout your entire body. You look over to her, and watch her walk back towards the cafe. She turns around and smiles brightly.

"See you later, **Miss Fortune.** "

Your eyes widen when your name is suddenly called. You turn to see the boys running down the street to you. When you turn back Angel is gone as if she never even existed. You stare for a few moments before Jyushimatsu lifts you up suddenly. He holds you close keeping his hands away from your wound.

Choromatsu comes up lifting your shirt up scolding you for running off without telling anyone where you were going. You smile affectionately at him, and he blushes deeply turning away. Osomatsu pinches your cheek punishing you, and saying that next time he'll cuff you to him.

Ichimatsu checks your wound as well, and scowls when you tell him he's being a dork. He then smiles gently and tells you not to run off again. You just laugh and joke, "No promises."

Todomastu checks over every inch of you making sure your 100% ok. You tell him multiple times you're fine but the pink matsu doesn't listen. Karamatsu offers to sing you a lullaby to sooth your pain, and you tell him it isn't necessary. You however see he's worried about you, and so you tell him you're alright. You watch them all with big eyes, and your heart beating 100 miles a minute.

"Hey guys…" you mutter.

They all look to you as you get out of Jyushimatsu's arms and walk down the street. They follow you, and you spin around smiling.

"I need to tell you all something, I've been thinking about it for a while and…"

You bite your lip, and take a deep breath in. The boys are all watching you carefully wondering what exactly you plan on saying. You swallow thickly hearing a car close by. You look at them all one more time before smiling.

"I… I love-"

You never got that final, "you" out though. Because right as you said that a car pulled up behind you, and you were grabbed from behind. You were shoved into a van hearing the boy's screams as it all happens. You thrash around biting and kicking anyone who comes near.

" _Hello pet."_

You flinch and look up freezing in your place. In front of you was the devil himself. The one person you never wished to see.

 **"** **Tougou…."**

 _And then everything went dark._


End file.
